La Novia Cautiva
by Yume no Ai
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto siempre soño con viajar a Londres, nunca se imagino que al hacerlo despertaria la pasion de un hombre capaz de hacer todo por tenerla.SxS
1. Capitulo uno

**Este fic no es mió n.n es una adaptación de el libro con el mismo nombre, y tome prestados a los personajes de CLAMP para que la protagonicen.**

**Espero que disfruten la historia, yo personalmente me quede encantada con ella -**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo uno ¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Reinaba un tiempo agradablemente tibio aquel día de principios de primavera del año 1883. Una suave brisa soplaba entre los grandes robles que bordeaban el largo camino al fondo del cual se elevaba la Residencia Kinomoto. Dos hermosos caballos blancos uncidos a un carruaje abierto esperaban jadeantes frente a la enorme mansión de dos pisos.

Dentro, Tommy Huntington se paseaba nervioso, arriba y abajo, por el amplio salón con sus muebles recamados de oro, esperando impaciente a que llegase Sakura Kinomoto. Tommy había llegado movido por un impulso, después de haber adoptado definitivamente una decisión relacionada con ella; pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

**_«Maldita sea, antes nunca se retrasaba tanto»_** Pensó Tommy. Dejó de pasearse y se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba a la vasta propiedad de los Kinomoto. **«_Pero eso era antes de que ella comenzara a usar vestidos muy elegantes y a cuidar especialmente su peinado_»**Ahora, siempre que él venía a verla terminaba esperando media hora o más antes de que Sakura apareciese.

Tommy comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había decidido decirle y de pronto dos manos suaves le cubrieron los ojos y él sintió en la espalda la presión de los pechos de Sakura.

-**Adivina quién es- ** murmuró alegremente la joven al oído de Tommy.

¡Oh, Dios mío, ojala ella no volviese a hacer aquello! Todo eso había estado muy bien cuando ambos eran dos niños que crecían juntos; pero últimamente la proximidad de la joven avivaba locamente los deseos de Tommy.

Se volvió para mirarla y se sintió encantado con su extraña belleza. Sakura se había puesto un ajustado vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, con encaje blanco que adornaba el cuello y las largas mangas, y los cabellos castaños, casi dorados, caían libremente en bucles por su espalda.

**-Tommy, quisiera que no me mirases así. Últimamente lo haces a menudo y me pones nerviosa. Pareciera que tengo monos en el rostro- **dijo la joven.

**-Lo siento, Saku- **balbuceó Tommy.** -Pero este último año cambiaste tanto que no puedo evitarlo. Ahora eres tan hermosa...-**

**-Caramba, Tommy, ¿quieres decirme que antes era fea?- **bromeó Sakura, fingiéndose ofendida.

**-Claro que no. Sabes a qué me refiero.-**

**-Muy bien, te perdono- **rió la joven, mientras caminaba hacia el diván tapizado con brocado de oro y se sentaba. **-Ahora dime Por qué viniste tan temprano. No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo y Johnsy me dijo que se te veía muy nervioso cuando entraste aquí.-**

Tommy se sentía perplejo y trataba de encontrar las palabras apropiadas, pues no había preparado su discursito. Bien, era mejor que dijese algo antes de que el valor lo abandonase por completo.

**-Saku, no quiero que vayas a Londres este verano. Tu hermano volverá en un par de meses y me propongo pedir tu mano. Después, cuando ya estemos casados, si aún deseas ir a Londres te llevaré.-**

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. **-Tommy, das por hecho muchas cosas**- dijo con aspereza, pero se serenó cuando vio la expresión dolorida en el rostro juvenil del muchacho. Después de todo, ella siempre había sabido que llegaría este momento**. -Lamento haberte hablado así. Comprendo que nuestras familias siempre creyeron que éramos una pareja perfecta y que quizá un día nos casaríamos; pero ahora no. Tú tienes sólo dieciocho años y yo diecisiete. Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Sabes que siempre viví aislada en esta casa. Me encanta mi hogar, pero deseo conocer a otras personas y saborear la atracción de Londres. ¿Me comprendes?-**

Hizo una pausa, porque no deseaba ofenderlo.**-Te quiero Tommy, pero no como tú deseas. Siempre fuiste mí mejor amigo y te quiero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.-**

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pues conocía el carácter voluntarioso de la joven; pero sus últimas palabras lo lastimaron profundamente. **-Maldito sea, Saku. No quiero ser tú hermano. Te amo. Te deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer.- **Se aproximó a ella y, tomándola de las manos, se la acerco. -**Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a nadie. No pienso más que en abrazarte y hacerte el amor. Se ha convertido en una obsesión.-**

**-Tommy, dices tonterías. ¡No quiero oír nada más!-**Sakura se apartó bruscamente del joven y un momento después Johnsy, la anciana niñera de la joven, entró en la habitación con el servicio del té. No se habló más del tema.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

Saborearon un agradable almuerzo después de dar un largo paseo para aliviar la tensión. Después que Sakura recobró su actitud normal y despreocupada, Tommy tuvo el buen tino de no mencionar nuevamente sus sentimientos.

Mas aquella misma noche, mientras Tommy estaba acostado en su propia cama y pensaba en Sakura y en la tarde que habían pasado juntos, sintió una terrible aprensión. De pronto tuvo la certeza de que si Sakura viajaba a Londres aquel verano, tal como había planeado, ese episodio cambiaría su vida entera y echaría a perder la del propio Tommy. Pero nada podía hacer para detenerla.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Y cuanta razón tiene el pequeño Tommy muajajaja. Quieren saber que sucede con Sakura? A quien conoce? Pues dejen sus reviews y así podré subir el segundo capitulo, ese les aseguro es mas largo y mas interesante, así que ya lo saben dejen reviews ˆ0ˆ

Atte:

_**Lily-chan**_


	2. Capitulo dos

**Esta historia es una adaptación de el libro con el mismo nombre y algunos personajes son de CLAMP **

**Aquí estoy de Nuevo con el segundo capitulo gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capi les agrade y me dejen mas 0**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo dos ¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Una miríada de estrellas parpadeantes centelleaba en aquella clara madrugada estival. Una tibia brisa mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles y, de vez en cuando, permitía entrever la luna llena y redonda que iluminaba el paisaje. Pero la paz de la bella campiña inglesa se veía interrumpida por el carruaje de los Kinomoto que avanzaba por el camino solitario y polvoriento.

En el interior del carruaje espacioso y lujosamente tapizado, Touya Kinomoto contemplaba pensativo su propia imagen reflejada en la ventanilla. Una vela solitaria asegurada a un soporte, en el rincón opuesto, emitía una tenue luz que bañaba el interior de terciopelo azul oscuro del carruaje.

Touya pensó que bien podía gozar de aquel viaje a la ciudad; sabía que a Saku le agradaba. Se volvió para mirar a su hermana, que dormía tranquilamente en el asiento, frente a él.

Sakura Kinomoto había dejado de ser una muchachita traviesa para convertirse en una mujer de sorprendente belleza, y todo eso había ocurrido en el breve año que Touya había estado fuera de su casa. Un mes atrás, a su regreso, le había impresionado verla tan crecida, y aún no había dejado de admirar la increíble transformación. El cuerpo de la joven había alcanzado una asombrosa perfección e incluso su rostro había cambiado de tal modo que Touya apenas podía reconocerla.

Contempló el rostro, mientras ella dormía serenamente. Sobre los altos pómulos tenía las espesas pestañas que parecían haber crecido mucho, apenas en un año. La nariz recta y angosta y el mentón bien delineado parecían haberse acentuado más, ahora que habían perdido la redondez infantil. Touya sabía cuánto trabajo le costaría mantener alejados a los jóvenes pretendientes cuando llegasen a la ciudad.

Saku había querido realizar este viaje a Londres al cumplir los dieciocho años y Touya no había visto motivo para negárselo. Pensó que Sakura Kinomoto siempre había podido conseguir lo que deseaba. Su padre siempre se vio sometido a los caprichos de su hija, y ahora le ocurría lo mismo al propio Touya. Bien, no le importaba. A Touya le agradaba complacer a su hermana: **_«Es lo único que me queda en la vida»_**

****

Recordó claramente aquel día fatal, cuatro años atrás, en que Fujitaka Kinomoto había muerto en un accidente de caza. Touya tuvo que informar a Saku de la muerte del padre de ambos, pues la madre se sintió tan afectada que falleció tres semanas después **-a causa del dolor-** dijo el médico. Pero pese a su propio sufrimiento, Touya consiguió ayudar a Saku a soportar la prueba. Saku había consagrado la mayor parte de ese período a cabalgar desenfrenadamente en los terrenos de la propiedad, montada en su caballo negro. Touya le permitía montar día y noche, pues ella le había dicho apenas tres meses antes que lanzar su montura a toda carrera le permitía olvidar sus dificultades.

En aquel momento Touya había deseado echarse a reír. En efecto¿qué dificultades podía tener una joven de su edad? Bien, él había aprendido, y muy poco tiempo después, que los problemas no tienen preferencia por determinada edad. La equitación ayudó a Saku a soportar su pesar y así, después de perder bruscamente a sus padres, volvió a la normalidad antes de lo que probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

Después, le tocó a Touya ocuparse de la educación de Saku; pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de la señora Jhonson -la llamaban Jhonsy.- Había sido la niñera de ambos cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora la buena mujer se ocupaba de la Residencia Kinomoto y supervisaba a todos los criados de la propiedad. Touya recordaba la figura de Jhonsy, que agitaba el dedo enérgicamente antes de la partida para Londres de los dos hermanos, en sus ojos castaños una expresión inquieta.

** -Bien, Touya, vigila a mi niña -**debió recordarle, por tercera vez esa mañana**-**

** - Que no se enamore de ninguno de esos caballeros de Londres. No me agradan las actitudes de esos elegantes, con sus modales altaneros... ¡de modo que no los traigáis a casa!-**

Saku se había echado a reír y se había burlado de Jhonsy mientras ascendía al carruaje. **-Avergüénzate Jhonsy. ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de un elegante londinense si tengo a Tommy que espera mi regreso?- **Saku envió un beso a Tommy Huntington, que había venido a despedirlos. Tommy inclinó la cabeza, en actitud de fingido embarazo, pero Touya pudo advertir que el muchacho no veía con buenos ojos el viaje de Saku a la ciudad.

Tommy vivía con su padres lord Huntington, en una propiedad vecina. Como en las cercanías no vivían jóvenes de la edad de Saku, ella y Tommy habían sido compañeros inseparables desde la niñez. Touya y lord Huntington siempre habían abrigado la esperanza de que un día los dos jóvenes se casarían. Pero Tommy, con sus cabellos claros y sus ojos castaños, tenía apenas seis meses más que Saku, y a los ojos de Touya aún era un jovencito. En cambio, Saku ya era una mujer joven, en edad de merecer. Touya había confiado en que Tommy maduraría con la misma rapidez que Saku; en todo caso, si ella lo amaba, quizá aceptaría esperarlo.

Touya pensó distraído «**_quién sabe cómo funciona la mente de una mujer.»_** Ni siquiera comprendía los sentimientos de Saku por Tommy. Ignoraba si la joven tenía solamente sentimientos amistosos hacia el joven o si había algo más. Más tarde la interrogaría acerca del asunto, pero probablemente ella estaría tan atareada las semanas siguientes que Touya no tendría oportunidad de abordar el tema.

Touya sonrió, imaginando las expresiones sorprendidas de los jóvenes que se acercarían a Saku, cuando descubrieran que ella no sólo era hermosa, sino también inteligente. Touya sonrió para sí, y recordó la acalorada discusión que sus padres habían mantenido respecto a la educación de Saku. Habían llegado a un compromiso, y educaron a Saku como lo hubieran hecho con un hombre, pero también le enseñaron las artes femeninas de la costura y la cocina, o por lo menos se intentó enseñarlas cuando la madre lograba encontrarla.

Sí, Saku era una joven educada y hermosa, pero tenía sus defectos. Su inflexible obstinación era un defecto heredado de su madre, una mujer que mantenía su actitud, no importaba cuál fuese el tema, si creía que la razón la asistía. Otro defecto era su carácter vivaz; era muy capaz de irritarse incluso por la cosa más menuda.

Touya suspiró, pensando en que las dos semanas siguientes serían muy agitadas. Bien, sólo dos semanas. Comenzó a dormitar, mientras el carruaje avanzaba por el camino solitario que llevaba a Londres.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

Sakura y Touya Kinomoto dormían aún cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de dos pisos de la plaza Portiand. El sol asomaba sobre el horizonte, el cielo pasaba del rosado al azul claro y las aves cantaban alegremente.

Sakura despertó cuando el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje. **-Hemos llegado, señorita Sakura-** dijo el hombre con expresión de disculpa y se dirigió atrás para retirar el equipaje de la trasera del sólido vehículo.

Sakura se enderezó en el asiento y se arregló los cabellos, que formaban largas trenzas y le enmarcaban el rostro. Se alisó el vestido y miró a Touya que aún dormía profundamente, los cabellos negros cubriéndole la alta frente.

Le sacudió suavemente la pierna. **-Touya¡ya llegamos¡Despierta!-**

Touya abrió lentamente los ojos azul oscuro y sonrió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos mientras se incorporaba. Sakura vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Probablemente no había dormido mucho durante la noche. Ella se sorprendió de haber dormido tan profundamente.

** -¡Vamos, Touya! Ya sabes cuán entusiasmada estoy-** rogó a su hermano.

** -Cálmate, monstruo-** sonrió Touya, frotándose los ojos-. Los Yeats probablemente duermen todavía.

** -Pero yo puedo desempaquetar y ordenar mis cosas, y después pasaré el día haciendo compras. Dijiste que podía comprar un ajuar nuevo¿y qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que durante mi primer día aquí? Así podré usar las prendas nuevas durante nuestra estada-** dijo la joven con expresión complacida, mientras de un salto descendía del carruaje.

** -Saku¿ese profesor de etiqueta no te ha enseñado nada?-** la reprendió su hermano, meneando la cabeza ante la falta cometida por la joven **-Sé que estás entusiasmada, pero la próxima vez espera a que yo te ayude a descender del carruaje.-**

Ascendieron los pocos peldaños que terminaban en un par de grandes puertas dobles, y Touya golpeó con fuerza**. -Es probable que todos duerman aún-** dijo y volvió a llamar.

Pero las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Una mujer pequeña y regordete de mejillas rojas y cabellos grises, los recibió con una sonrisa. **-Ustedes son seguramente Sakura y Touya Kinomoto. Pasen... pasen. Estábamos esperándolos.-**

Entraron en un pequeño vestíbulo cuyo piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra oriental; al fondo, una escalera. Había una mesa de caoba contra la pared, y sobre ella muchas figurillas de cerámica. **-Soy la señora Douglas, el ama de llaves. Después del viaje seguramente estarán fatigados. ¿Desean descansar un poco antes de comenzar el día? El señor y la señora Yeats todavía no se han levantado-** dijo la mujer con voz animosa, mientras los llevaba hacia la escalera.

** -Es probable que Touya quiera dormir un poco más, pero yo desearía un baño caliente y después el desayuno, si no es demasiada molestia-** dijo Sakura mientras llegaban al corredor del primer piso.

** -De ningún modo, señorita-** dijo la señora Douglas. Les mostró las habitaciones y se retiró.

El cochero subió con el equipaje y después fue a ocuparse de los caballos. Touya se disculpó, explicando que sólo deseaba dormir un poco. En aquel momento entró una joven criada con agua para el baño de Sakura. **-Soy Mary, la criada del primer piso-**explicó tímidamente, mientras acercaba una ancha bañera y echaba el agua. **- Señorita, si necesita algo, dígamelo-** agregó.

** -Gracias, Mary.- **Sakura examinó la habitación. Era pequeña comparada con el dormitorio que ocupaba en su casa, pero elegante. Una alfombra de felpa dorada cubría el piso, y el lecho con dosel dorado tenía una pequeña cómoda cubierta de mármol a un lado y una recargada cajonera al otro. En la esquina, al lado de la única ventana, cortinas de terciopelo verde claro, y un espejo con marco dorado apoyado contra otra pared.

Mary terminó de retirar las prendas que Sakura había traído consigo y en aquel momento trajeron más agua; Sakura al fin quedó sola. Después de recogerse los cabellos, la joven se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua cálida y humeante. Apoyó el cuerpo en el metal de la bañera y se relajó.

Hacía mucho que Sakura soñaba con este viaje a la ciudad. Siempre se la había creído demasiado joven para permitírselo y el año anterior, cuando ella tenía dieciséis, Touya estaba ausente con su regimiento. Había regresado al hogar con el grado de teniente del ejército de Su Majestad y esperaba nuevas órdenes.

Sakura había pasado la vida entera en la Residencia Kinomoto. Pero su infancia en el campo había sido maravillosa; correteaba como un varón y a menudo se metía en problemas. Recordaba que Tommy y ella solían ocultarse en el desván de los establos Huntington y desde allí oían rezongar al viejo Peter, el jefe de caballerizos. Siempre estaba jurando y hablando consigo mismo y con los caballos. Sakura había aprendido del viejo Peter un vocabulario absolutamente impropio de una dama; por otra parte, no entendía la mayoría de las palabras. Pero un día el padre de Tommy los había descubierto en el desván. Ambos habían recibido una severa reprensión y durante muchísimo tiempo Sakura no había podido acercarse a los establos de Huntington.

Sakura ya no era la niña traviesa de antaño. Ahora usaba vestidos en lugar de los pantalones que Jhonsy le había confeccionado porque la niña siempre estaba ensuciándose y desgarrando sus vestidos. Ahora era una dama, y le agradaba serlo.

Sakura terminó de bañarse y se cubrió con un fresco vestido de algodón floreado. Sabía que no era la moda, pero deseaba sentirse cómoda mientras hacía sus compras. Se peinó los largos cabellos dorados y después los aseguró formando una masa de rizos y trenzas. Recogió el sombrero que pensaba usar y descendió a desayunar.

Abrió una de las puertas que daban al vestíbulo, y descubrió el comedor. Touya estaba sentado frente a la enorme mesa en compañía de Howard y Kathren Yeats. Sakura percibió el suave aroma del jamón y las manzanas, pues en la mesa abundaban estos alimentos, así como huevos y bollos.

** -Sakura, querida, no sabes cuánto nos complace verte aquí.-** Kathren Yeats le sonrió con sus suaves ojos grises. **-Estábamos hablando a Touya de las fiestas a las que estamos invitados; además, antes de que concluya tu visita podrás asistir a un gran baile.-**

Aquí intervino Howard Yeats. **-****En primer lugar, esta noche asistiremos a una cena formal en casa de un amigo. Pero no te preocupes... allí encontrarás también a los jóvenes- **agregó riendo.

Howard y Kathren Yeats estaban al final de la cuarentena; formaban una pareja alegre y robusta, siempre activa y satisfecha de la vida. Sakura y Touya los conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues eran antiguos amigos de la familia.

** -¡No veo el momento de salir a conocer la ciudad!-** dijo entusiasmada Sakura, mientras llenaba su plato con un poco de cada fuente. **-Desearía terminar hoy mismo mis compras. ¿Vendrás, Kathren?-**

** -Por supuesto, querida… Iremos a la calle Bond. Está a la vuelta de la esquina y allí hay muchas tiendas.-**

** -Pensé que podría acompañarte, pues no he logrado volver a dormirme. También yo desearía hacer algunas compras-** dijo Touya. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Saku caminase sin él por esa ciudad peligrosa, y no le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Kathren Yeats la acompañase.

Sakura pensó que Touya se sentía cansado; pero parecía tan entusiasmado como ella misma. Una doncella le llenó la taza de té caliente y humeante, mientras Saku saboreaba un delicioso plato de huevos con tocino. **-En un minuto estoy con vosotros-** dijo Sakura, pues advirtió que todos habían concluido el desayuno.

** -Tómate tu tiempo, niña**- dijo Howard Yeats, con expresión divertida en su rostro rojizo. Dispones de todo el tiempo del mundo.

** -Saku, Howard tiene razón. No tengas tanta prisa mounstuo-** la reprendió Touya** -Tendrás que postergar tus compras por culpa de un dolor de estómago.**

Todos rieron, pero Sakura se dedico a mandarle una fea mirada a su hermano y continuó devorando velozmente; deseaba salir cuanto antes. No había previsto que la primera noche de su estancia en Londres tendría que vestirse formalmente. Tenía un solo traje de noche, el que había ordenado confeccionar para el último baile de lord Huntington.

Pasaron la mañana entera y parte de la tarde yendo de una tienda a otra. Había un par de tiendas que ofrecían prendas de confección, pero Sakura encontró únicamente tres vestidos de calle que le agradaron, con los correspondientes zapatos y bonetes que hacían juego. Pero no halló vestidos de noche, de modo que el resto del tiempo fueron a la tienda de una modista, para que le tomaran las medidas y a elegir telas y adornos. Encargó tres vestidos de noche y dos más de calle, todos con los correspondientes accesorios.

La modista dijo que necesitaba por lo menos cuatro días para completar el encargo, pero que daría preferencia a los vestidos de noche, de modo que Sakura pudiese recibirlos antes. Finalmente regresaron a la casa, tomaron un almuerzo liviano y después se acostaron.

Aquella noche todos los asistentes formularon vivos comentarios cuando Sakura y Touya Kinomoto llegaron a la cena. Formaban una pareja muy interesante. Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar con su vestido de noche violeta oscuro; porque las restantes jóvenes llevaban prendas de color claro. Pero se tranquilizó cuando Touya le dijo al oído **_-Saku, eres la más elegante de todas.-_**

****

Los dueños de la casa presentaron a los restantes invitados y Sakura se sintió muy complacida. Las mujeres coqueteaban descaradamente con Touya, y esta actitud le chocó un poco. Pero se sintió todavía más sorprendida a causa del modo de mirarla de los hombres; se hubiera dicho que la desnudaban con los ojos. Pensó que tendría mucho que aprender acerca de las costumbres de la ciudad.

La cena se sirvió en un espacioso comedor, cuyas dos enormes arañas pendían sobre la mesa. Sakura se sentó entre dos jóvenes que le prodigaron un número excesivo de cumplidos. El hombre de la izquierda, el señor Peter Browne, tenía la irritante costumbre de asirle la mano mientras le hablaba. A su derecha, sir Charles Buttler tenía límpidos ojos azules que no se apartaban de ella ni un minuto. Los dos hombres rivalizaban por la atención de Sakura y cada uno sevanagloriaba y trataba de desplazar al otro.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

Al concluir la comida las mujeres se retiraron al salón y dejaron a los hombres con su brandy y sus cigarros. Sakura habría preferido permanecer con los hombres y hablar de política o de asuntos de interés general. En cambio, se vio obligada a escuchar las últimas murmuraciones acerca de personas a quienes no conocía.

** -Sabe, querida, ese hombre ha insultado a todas las bonitas jóvenes que su hermano Paul Caxton le presentó. Es inhumano el modo de despreciarlas-** decía una viuda a su amiga.

** -Es cierto que aparentemente no le interesan las mujeres. Ni siquiera baila. No le parece que es... en fin, un individuo de costumbres raras¿verdad? Ya sabe... la clase de hombres que no se interesa por las mujeres-** replicó la otra.

** -¿Cómo puede decir eso si tiene un aire tan viril? Todas las jóvenes casaderas de la ciudad de buena gana querrían atraparlo... por muy mal que él las trate.-**

Sakura se preguntó de quién estarían hablando esas damas, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando ella y Touya pudieron retirarse.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

En el carruaje, de regreso a casa, Touya sonrióperversamente. **-Mira, Saku, tres jóvenes admiradores de tu persona me arrinconaron por separado para preguntarme si podían visitarte.-**

** -¿De veras, Touya?-** replicó Saku, tratando de ahogar un bostezo **-¿Qué les dijiste?-**

** -Dije que tus gustos te hacían muy severa, y que no estabas dispuesta a dar ni dos centavos por todos.-**

Sakura abrió los ojos exageradamente. -**Touya¡no habrás dicho eso!-** exclamó **-¡jamás podré mirarlos a la cara!-**

Howard Yeats se echó a reír** -****Sakura, esta noche te veo muy crédula. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?-**

** -En realidad, les dije que no me imponía a ti cuando se trataba de determinar a quién recibías o no recibías... que era asunto exclusivamente tuyo decir si querías visitas o no-** respondió calmosamente Touya, mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a la casa de los Yeats.

** -Mira... ni siquiera pensé en ello. No sabría qué decir o hacer si me visitara un caballero. La única persona que me ha visitado a veces es Tommy, y para mí es como un hermano-** dijo Sakura con expresión seria.

** -Querida, llegarás a acostumbrarte-** dijo Kathren con aire de conocedora** -De modo que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso.-**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

Los días pasaron velozmente para Sakura, que asistía a fiestas, reuniones sociales y comidas. Peter Browne, el compañero de cena de la primera noche en Londres, declaró que se sentía como fulminado y la irritaba con sus permanentes declaraciones de amor. Incluso pidió a Touya la mano de la joven.

** -Peter Browne ayer te pidió mi mano, y sir Charles Butder me lo dijo hoy mientras cabalgábamos por el parque. Estos londinenses son un poco repulsivos¿verdad? Bien¡no quiero verlos más! Es ridículo que crean que todas las jóvenes que vienen a Londres están buscando marido. Y afirmar que están enamorados, cuando apenas me conocen... ¡es absurdo!-** dijo Sakura a su hermano, que se divirtió mucho con el estallido de la joven.

Aquella noche era el primer baile de Sakura. Había ansiado aquel momento desde hacía un mes o, más exactamente, desde que había apremiado al marido de Jhonsy con el fin de que le enseñase algunos pasos. Había reservado para aquella noche su vestido más bonito, y se sentía tan entusiasmada como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Hasta entonces, su temporada en Londres no había sido lo que ella había previsto. ¡Pero aquella noche sería distinto! Y abrigaba la esperanza de que Peter y sir Charles fuesen al baile, porque estaba decidida a ignorarlos.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**

**Eso es todo por ahora, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo Shaoran hará su grandiosa aparición 0 , respecto a si saldrá Eriol y Tomoyo, si saldrán pero no tendrán mucha participación, esta historia es 100000 Shaoran y Sakura n.n**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana, aunque si me dejan muchos reviews lo adelanto -**

**ATTE: **

**Lily-chan**


	3. capitulo tres

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**La Novia Cautiva**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤Capítulo** **3¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Eriol Li estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su estudio y su rostro tenía una expresión sombría. Cavilaba acerca de su hermano mayor, Shaoran, a quien nunca había entendido. Shaoran había sido un niño silencioso y retraído, y la convivencia con su padre los últimos años no había mejorado su actitud.

Shaoran se había mostrado descontento desde su regreso a Londres, un año antes, para asistir a la boda de Eriol. Éste había tratado de convencerlo de que permaneciese en Inglaterra, con la esperanza de que Shaoran acabara casándose, se asentara y formase una familia. Pero Phllip se había convertido en un bárbaro después de vivir tanto tiempo con su padre en el desierto. Eriol y su esposa Tomoyo habían presentado muchas jóvenes a Shaoran, pero éste las había despreciado a todas.

Eriol no podía entender la actitud de Shaoran. Sabía que podía ser un hombre encantador y cortés si lo deseaba, pues trataba a Tomoyo con el mayor respeto. Pero a Shaoran no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la sociedad pensara de él. Se negaba a representar el papel del caballero, por mucho que ello molestase a Eriol.

Shaoran había llegado la noche de la víspera después de pasar un mes en la propiedad que los hermanos tenían en el campo. Siempre demostraba un dominio desusado de su propio carácter, pero se encolerizó cuando Eriol le habló del baile que se ofrecería aquella noche.

**-¡Si tu plan es arrojarme en brazos de otras señoritas de sociedad como las que ya conozco, juro que abandonaré definitivamente la ciudad!** -explotó Shaoran-.** Eriol, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no deseo esposa? No quiero tener una mujer emperifollado y fastidiosa que me obligue a perder el tiempo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con una mujer.** -Shaoran se paseó agitado de un extremo al otro de la habitación-. **Si deseo una mujer, la tomo, pero sólo para pasar una noche placentera, sin ataduras. No deseo que me sujeten. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo os meteréis eso en la cabeza?**

**-Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si un día te enamoras... como yo me enamoré? En ese caso, ¿te casarás?** -se había atrevido a decir Eriol, consciente de que el ladrido de su hermano era peor que la mordida.

**-Si ese día llega, por supuesto me casaré. Pero no alimentes esperanzas, hermanito, porque ya he visto lo que esta ciudad puede ofrecerme. jamás veremos ese día.-**

**_«Bien»_** ****-pensó Eriol, sonriendo para sí; era posible que Shaoran se sorprendiese esa noche, durante la fiesta. Abandonó bruscamente la silla, y subió la escalera, tres peldaños por vez. Estaba muy alegre y descargó varios golpes sonoros en la puerta de su hermano, y se asomó al interior. Shaoran estaba sentándose en la cama y se frotaba los ojos para disipar el sueño.

**-Muchacho, es hora de vestirse -**dijo perversamente Eriol**-. Y usa tus mejores prendas. Querrás seducir a todas esas damas, ¿verdad?**

Eriol se apresuró a cerrar la puerta cuando una almohada golpeó fuertemente contra la madera. Rió estrepitosamente mientras caminaba por el corredor, en dirección a su habitación.

**-¿Qué te divierte tanto, Eriol?** -preguntó Tomoyo cuando su marido entró en la habitación riendo todavía.

**-Creo que esta noche Shaoran recibirá su merecido y ni siquiera lo sabe** -contestó Eriol.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-**

**-De nada, querida, ¡absolutamente de nada!** -exclamó.

Alzó en brazos a su esposa y comenzó a describir rápidos círculos en el centro de la habitación.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Shaoran Li estaba irritado. El día anterior había discutido con su hermano acerca de las mujeres y el matrimonio y ahora Eriol insistía.

**-Mira cuántas bellezas elegibles en este salón -**decía su hermano, con un guiño de los ojos verdes-. **Es hora de que sientes cabeza y des un heredero a los Li.-**

Eriol estaba exagerando. Shaoran se preguntó cuál sería su juego**-¿Pretendes que elija esposa, y que sea una de estas jóvenes retrasadas de nuestra sociedad?** -dijo sarcásticamente-. **Aquí no veo a nadie a quien desee invitar ni siquiera a mi dormitorio.**

**-Shaoran, ¿por qué no bailas? -**dijo Tomoyo, que se había acercado**-. Qué vergüenza, Eriol, estás impidiendo que tu hermano conozca a estas bonitas jóvenes**.-

Apoyó el brazo en el de Eriol.

Shaoran siempre sonreía para sus adentros cuando Tomoyo llamaba «jóvenes» a las muchachas de su propia edad. Tomoyo tenía apenas dieciocho años, y era muy hermosa, con sus grandes ojos gatunos y los cabellos castaño claro. Eriol la había desposado hacía apenas un año.

Shaoran replicó con buen humor **-Querida, cuando encuentre a una doncella tan bella como tú me sentiré muy feliz de bailar toda la noche.-**

En ese momento Shaoran vio a Sakura, que estaba apenas a un metro de distancia. ¡Parecía una visión! Nunca hubiera creído que una mujer podía ser tan bella.

Ella lo miró antes de volverse, pero en aquel momento la imagen femenina quedó grabada para siempre en la mente del hombre. Los ojos lo fascinaron, unas hermosas esmeraldas. Los cabellos eran una reluciente masa dorada de rizos y algunos mechones sueltos le cubrían parcialmente el cuello y las sienes. Tenía la nariz recta y angosta y los labios suaves y seductores, como hechos para ser besados.

Llevaba un vestido de satén azul zafiro oscuro. El escote permitía entrever los pechos suaves y redondos, y varias cintas celestes destacaban la cintura angosta. Era perfecta.

Vino a interrumpir la mirada de Shaoran la mano que Eriol agitaba frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, desvió la vista hacia su hermano que sonreía.

**-¿Estás aturdido?** -rió Eriol-.** ¿O será que la señorita Kinomoto atrajo tu mirada? ¿Por qué crees que insistí en que vinieses esta noche? Vive con su hermano en Halstead y ha venido aquí a pasar la temporada. ¿Desearías conocerla?-**

Shaoran sonrió. -**¿Es necesario que lo preguntes?-**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Sakura vio a un hombre que la miraba groseramente. Poco antes había oído sus comentarios, insultantes para todas las damas que estaban en el salón. Quizá era la misma persona cuyos malos modales eran tema de conversación en Londres.

Se volvió cuando advirtió que se acercaba. Tuvo que reconocer que era el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás; pero entonces recordó que había vivido aislada y había conocido a muy pocos hombres.

**-Discúlpame, Touya-** dijo a su hermano. **-Pero aquí hace muchísimo calor. ¿Podríamos pasear por el jardín?- **Dio un paso, pero la detuvo una voz a su espalda.

**-Señorita Kinomoto.-**

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que volverse. Vio unos ojos cafes con reflejos de oro, mas parecian dos contenedores de oro incandecente . Se sintió sobrecogida. Pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que ella volviese a oír las voces.

**-Señorita Kinomoto, nos conocimos ayer, en el parque... y usted dijo que asistiría a esta fiesta. Lo recuerda, ¿verdad?-**

Sakura se volvió finalmente hacia el joven alto y su esposa. **-Sí, lo recuerdo. Eriol y Tomoyo Li, ¿no es así?**

**-En efecto -**dijo Eriol-. **Deseo presentarle a mi hermano, que también está de visita en la ciudad. La señorita Sakura y el señor Touya Kinomoto; mi hermano, Shaoran Li.-**

Shaoran Li estrechó la mano de Touya, y besó la de Sakura, y cuando lo hizo ella sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el brazo.

**-Señorita Kinomoto, me sentiría muy honrado si me concediera la próxima pieza -**dijo Shaoran Li, sin soltarle la mano.

**-Lo siento, señor Li, pero me disponía a dar un paseo con mi hermano. Aquí hace muchísimo calor.**

¿Por qué estaba ofreciendo explicaciones a ese hombre? **-Entonces permítame escoltarla, por supuesto con el permiso de su hermano** -miró a Touya.

**-Ciertamente, señor Li. Acabo de ver a un conocido con quien deseo hablar, de modo que usted me hará un favor.-**

Ella pensó irritada: «**_Oh, Touya, cómo puedes hacerme esto_**.» Pero Shaoran Li ya la guiaba entre los grupos de invitados, en dirección a las puertas. Cuando se detuvieron en la terraza, Sakura retiró inmediatamente su mano de la mano de Shaoran. Caminaron unos pasos antes de que ella volviese a oír otra vez la voz profunda del hombre.

**-Sakura, su nombre es encantador. ¿Esa excusa del calor fue un modo femenino de atraerme aquí?-**

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y lo hizo con movimientos muy lentos, las manos en las caderas y los ojos chispeantes.

**-¡Vaya vanidoso insufrible! Su orgullo me abruma. ¿Está seguro de que esta jovencita tonta es digna de que usted la invite a su dormitorio?-**

Sakura no vio la expresión de asombro del rostro de Shaoran cuando ella se volvió para regresar al salón. Tampoco vio la lenta sonrisa que reemplazaba a la expresión de asombro.

«**_Que me ahorquen_** -pensó él, moviendo la cabeza-.**_ No es ninguna jovencita tonta. Es una viborita. Vaya si me desairé_**.» Cerró los ojos y la vio frente a él y comprendió que la necesitaba. Pero era indudable que la cosa había comenzado mal, porque desde el primer minuto ella le había demostrado antipatía. Bien, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. De un modo o de otro, la tendría.

Shaoran regresó al salón y vio que Sakura estaba a salvo, con su hermano. La observó la noche entera, pero ella se las arregló para evitar su mirada. Shaoran decidió mantenerse a distancia, porque no tenía objeto empeorar todavía más la situación. Le daría una oportunidad de calmarse durante la noche y a la mañana siguiente renovaría sus ataques.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Jeje, no se que paso pero de plano se me fue el avión con el capitulo tres, pero aquí esta y de paso también el capitulo 5, see el capitulo 5 es mi favorito, no dejen de leerlo y de dejar reviews n.n**

**P.D. Les recomiendo que lean el nuevo fic que estoy publicando "Sueños de amor" en donde las parejas principales son SakuraxShaoran, TomoyoxEriol, SakunoxRyoma y HermionexDraco. Que les parece? Dense una vuelta por alli y déjenme sus comentarios n.n**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

'?

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo cuatro§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

El sol ya estaba alto cuando al fin Sakura abandonó su lecho. Se calzó las zapatillas y se puso la bata, acercándose a la ventana. Se preguntó qué hora sería. Recordó la fiesta, y que toda la noche se había movido inquieta en la cama.

No podía olvidar esos ojos extraños mirándola insolentes y el rostro bien formado. Shaoran Li era más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, posiblemente medía un metro ochenta y cinco, era delgado y musculoso. Tenía los cabellos castaño y la pielintensamente bronceada, lo cual lo distinguía de los elegantes londinenses de piel muy clara.

**«¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? ¿Por qué no puedes apartar de tus pensamientos a ese hombre? Te insultó, pero continúas recordándolo. Bien, si es posible evitarlo, no volverás a ver a Shaoran Li.»**

Se quitó la bata y las zapatillas y de su guardarropa retiró uno de su propio gusto, descendió la escalera en busca de su hermano.

Sakura entró en el comedor y encontró a la señora Douglas y a una de las criadas de la planta baja retirando lo que parecían los restos de un almuerzo.

—**Vaya, señorita Sakura, comenzábamos a preguntarnos si estaba enferma. ¿Desea desayunar? ¿O tal vez prefiere almorzar ya? —**preguntó la señora Douglas.

Sakura sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba.

—**No, gracias, señora Douglas. Será suficiente con unas tostadas y una taza de té. ¿Dónde están todos?—**

—**Bien, el señor Touya dijo que tenía que hacer algunas diligencias y salió poco antes de que usted bajara —**dijo la señora Douglas, mientras servía una taza de té a Sakura**—. Y el señor y la señora Yeats están durmiendo la siesta.—**

La criada entró con una bandeja de tostadas y jaleas.

—**Señorita Sakura, casi lo olvidé —**dijo la señora Douglas**—. Esta mañana vino un caballero a verla. Es muy insistente... ya ha venido tres veces. Creo que es el señor Li. —**La interrumpió un golpe en la puerta**—. Seguramente es él.—**

Sakura se mostró irritada.

—**Bien, sea el mismo u otro cualquiera, dígale que no me siento bien y que hoy no recibiré visitas.—**

—**Muy bien, señorita. Pero este señor Li es un hombre muy apuesto —**replicó la señora Douglas antes de salir para contestar la llamada...

Regresó poco después, moviendo la cabeza.

—**Sí, era el señor Li. Me pidió le dijese que lamenta que no se sienta bien, y que espera que mañana esté mejor.—**

Touya y ella pensaban regresar a su casa al día siguiente, de modo que no necesitaría ver nuevamente al señor Li. Sakura echaba de menos el campo, y también las cabalgadas diarias en su caballo Dax. De buena gana regresaría a casa.

Dax y Princesa habían nacido al mismo tiempo, y su padre le había regalado Princesa con motivo de un cumpleaños. Pero Princesa era blanca y mansa, y en cambio Dax era un pardillo negro de carácter áspero. Por eso Sakura había inducido a su padre a que se lo regalase y para lograr su propósito le había prometido adiestrarlo de tal modo que mostrase un carácter más manso.

Sin embargo, Dax era manso sólo con Sakura. La joven reía de buena gana cuando recordaba que dos años atrás Touya había intentado montar a Dax. El caballo sólo soportaba a Sakura. Si volvía a casa, pronto olvidaría la figura del grosero Shaoran Li, y a Peter Browne y a sir Charles Buttler.

Sakura oyó la puerta principal que se abría y cerraba y Touya apareció en el umbral.

—**De modo que al fin conseguiste abandonar la cama. Te esperé esta mañana, pero a mediodía renuncié. —**Touya se apoyó en el marco de la puerta**—. Me encontré con Tom y Anne Shadwell. Como recordarás, él estuvo en mi regimiento. Nos invitaron a cenar esta noche con algunos de sus amigos. ¿Puedes prepararte para las seis?—**

—**Creo que sí, Touya.—**

—**Fuera encontré al señor Li. Dijo que había venido de visita, pero que tú no te sentías bien. ¿Ocurre algo?—**

—**No. Sólo que hoy no deseo ver a nadie —**respondió la joven. **—Bien, partiremos mañana, de modo que hoy es tu última oportunidad de encontrar un buen marido —**se burló Touya.

—**¡Caramba, Touya! Sabes que no vine por eso a la ciudad. Lo que menos deseo es atarme y verme esclavizada por las obligaciones conyugales. Cuando encuentre a un hombre que me trate como a una igual, quizás entonces contemple la posibilidad del matrimonio.—**

Touya se echó a reír.

—**Previne a nuestro padre que la educación que recibiste sería tu ruina. ¿Dónde está el hombre que desee una esposa tan inteligente como él?—**

—**Si todos los hombres son débiles y tímidos, jamás me casaré... ¡Y no lo lamento!—**

—**No diré que compadezco al hombre que conquiste tu corazón —**dijo Touya**—. Sin duda, será un matrimonio muy interesante.—**

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Sakura reflexionó acerca de lo que Touya había dicho. Dudaba de que jamás pudiese hallar la clase de amor que podía hacerla feliz: la clase de amor que había unido a sus padres. Ellos habían tenido un matrimonio perfecto, hasta la muerte de ambos, cuatro años atrás. Después, Touya y Sakura se habían acercado más que nunca uno al otro.

Y el último año Touya había obtenido un ascenso en el ejército de Su Majestad y ahora disfrutaba de licencia y esperaba nuevas órdenes. De pronto Sakura decidió que lo acompañaría adondequiera que fuese. Extrañaría a Dax y a su pueblo, pero mucho más extrañaría a su hermano si no lo veía.

Abrigaba la esperanza de que no lo enviasen muy lejos. Él no pensaba seguir indefinidamente la carrera militar, pero de todos modos deseaba hacer algo por su país antes de volver a su terreno. Al día siguiente regresarian. Sakura esperaba que no fuese demasiado pronto.

Subió el primer piso para pedir un baño. Le agradaban mucho los baños tranquilos y prolongados. Lo mismo que la equitación, la tranquilizaban y mejoraban su estado de ánimo.

Sakura decidió poner particular cuidado en su atuendo, porque ésta sería su última noche en Londres. Eligió un vestido borgoña y dijo a Mary que ordenase los rizos de acuerdo con la complicada moda del momento. Distribuyó en sus cabellos rubíes rojos como la sangre y agregó un collar a juego. Su madre había dejado a Sakura rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas. Los diamantes y las perlas estaban destinados a la esposa de Touya, para cuando él se casara. Su madre le había dicho cierta vez que su cutis y su pelo eran demasiado claros y que no le convenía usar diamantes y Sakura estaba de acuerdo con esa opinión.

Admiró su imagen reflejado en el espejo. Le encantaba usar prendas bonitas y joyas. Sabía que era hermosa, pero no podía creer que fuese tan bella como todos solían decir. Sin embargo, su propia figura la complacía. Tenía los pechos generosos, de forma perfecta, y las caderas eran esbeltas y acentuaban el perfil de las largas piernas.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el tocado de Sakura. Oyó la ,voz de Touya.

—**Sakura, si estás lista, creo que antes de ir a cenar podemos recorrer el parque por última vez.—**

Cuando abrió la puerta percibió la expresión admirativa de Touya. **—Me pongo la capa y podemos salir –**replicó alegremente la joven. **—Sakura, esta noche estás muy hermosa: aunque a decir verdad, siempre se te ve así.—**

—**Touya, me halagas; pero de todos modos me agrada oírte decir eso —**se burló ella**—. ¿Vamos?—**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Sakura y Touya dieron un lento paseo por el parque del Regente antes de detenerse frente a una hermosa residencia de la calle Eustin. Tom y Anne Shadweil los recibieron en la puerta y Touya los presentó a Sakura. Anne Shadwell era la mujer más menuda que Sakura hubiese visto jamás. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con los cabellos y los ojos negros, y el cutis blanco. El marido era un hombre corpulento, como Touya, y de rasgos ásperos.

—**Touya! sois los últimos en llegar. Los restantes invitados están en el salón —**dijo Tom Shadwell mientras los conducía hacia el interior dela casa.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Sakura no pudo dejar de verlo. Era la persona más alta que estaba allí. Oh, condenación, pensó la joven; ¡ese hombre echaría a perder su última velada en Londres!

Shaoran Li vio a Sakura apenas ella entró en la sala. Cuando la miró, Sakura apartó el rostro en un gesto de desprecio. Bien, él no esperaba realizar una conquista fácil. Desde la víspera, era evidente que ella lo odiaba.

Por pura casualidad se había cruzado con Touya Kinomoto esa tarde yhabía sabido que él y su hermana estarían allí por la noche. Eriol conocía a Tom Shadwell y pudo conseguir que el dueño de la casa lo invitase e hiciese lo mismo con Shaoran.

Shaoran también supo de labios de Touya Kinomoto que era la última noche que los hermanos pasaban en Londres; por lo tanto, tenía que darse prisa. Abrigaba la esperanza de que Sakura no se sintiese demasiado irritada por la audacia que él demostraba, pero de todos modos no tenía otra salida que tratar de conquistarla aquella misma noche. Personalmente hubiera preferido llevar a Sakura a su propia casa y hacerla su esposa, con o sin protestas, al estilo del pueblo de su padre. Pero sabía que eso era imposible en Inglaterra. Tenía que tratar de conquistar su afecto de acuerdo con las costumbres de la civilización.

Suspiró, maldiciendo la falta de tiempo. Aunque quizá Sakura Kinomoto sólo se hiciera la difícil. Después de todo, las jóvenes iban a Londres en busca de marido. Y él no era tan mal partido. Aún así, como la había conocido apenas la víspera, las probabilidades no lo favorecían. Condenación, ¿por qué no se la habían presentado antes?

Anne Shadwell llevó a Sakura donde estaba Shaoran. **—Señorita Kinomoto, desearía presentarle...—**

Se vio interrumpida bruscamente.

—**Ya nos conocemos —**dijo Sakura despectivamente.

Anne Shadwell pareció sobresaltada, pero Shaoran hizo una reverencia de arrogante elegancia, tomó firmemente del brazo a Sakura y la obligó a caminar hacia el balcón. Ella se resistió, pero Shaoran estaba seguro de que la joven no haría una escena.

Cuando llegaron a la baranda, ella se volvió bruscamente para enfrentarse a Shaoran en actitud desafiante. Los ojos le chispeaban y su voz estaba cargada de desprecio.

—**¡Realmente, señor Li! Creí que anoche había aclarado bien mi posición, pero como parece que usted no entiende se lo explicaré otra vez. Usted no me gusta. Usted es un individuo grosero y pagado de sí mismo, y me parece una persona intolerable. Ahora, si usted me disculpa, regresaré adonde está mi hermano.—**

Se volvió para alejarse, pero él le asió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. —**Espere, Sakura** —pidió con voz ronca, obligándola a mirarlo en los ojos oscuros.

—**Realmente, no creo que tengamos nada que decimos, señor Li. Y por favor llameme señorita Kinomoto-**

De nuevo se volvió, pero Shaoran continuaba aferrándose la mano. Ella se le enfrentó otra vez y ahora, endurecida, golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—**¡Suélteme la mano! —** exigió Sakura.

—**Sakura lo haré cuando haya oído lo que quiero decirle —**contestó él, atrayéndola aún más.

—**¿Sakura?—**dijo ella, y le miró hostil**—. ¿Cómo se atreve ... ?—**

—**Me atrevo a lo que quiero atreverme. Ahora, cállese y escuche. —**Le divirtió la incredulidad que se leía en el hermoso rostro**—. Anoche hablé groseramente de las mujeres sólo para tranquilizar a mi casamentero hermano. Nunca deseé casarme... hasta que la conocí. Tina, la deseo. Me honraría si consintiera en ser mi esposa. Le daría lo que quisiera... joyas, hermosos vestidos, mis propiedades.—**

Ella lo miraba de un modo muy extraño. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Y entonces él sintió el golpe de su mano en la mejilla.

—**En mi vida me he sentido tan insultada...—**

Pero él no le permitió terminar. La abrazó y la silenció con un beso profundo e intenso. La apretó fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, sintió la presión de sus pechos y casi le impidió respirar. Ella sedebatía para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos a lo sumo acentuaban el deseo de Shaoran.

De pronto, inesperadamente, Sakura cayó inerte en los brazos de Shaoran y él bajó la guardia. Creyó que Sakura se había desmayado, pero se lecontrajo el rostro cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna. La soltó instantáneamente para aferrarse la pierna y, cuando volvióa mirar, Sakura corría hacia el interior del salón. Vio que se acercaba a su hermano, que se apartó en seguida para buscar la capa de la joven y decir algo al dueño de casa. Después salió del salón en compañía de su hermano.

Shaoran aún sentía los labios de Sakura. Su deseo no se había apaciguado cuando volvió los ojos hacia la calle y vio a Sakura y a su hermano que subían al carruaje y se alejaban. Continuó observando al vehículo hasta que desapareció y después fue a buscar a Eriol y lepidió que se disculpara ante Tom Shadwell. No estaba de humor parasoportar la cena.

Eriol comenzó a protestar, pero Shaoran ya estaba saliendo del salón.

Se dijo que tenía que haberlo previsto. Le había rogado como un tonto. Bien, sería la última vez. Jamás antes había dado explicaciones aninguna mujer y no volvería a hacerlo. Pensar que había creído realmente que podía conquistarla en una noche. No era una fregona que aprovechase sin vacilar la oportunidad de pasar de la miseria al lujo. Sakura era una dama nacida en el bienestar. No necesitaba la riquezaque él podía darle.

Hubiera debido ir al hogar de Sakura en Halstead e iniciar un lento asedio. Pero aquel no era su estilo. Además, jamás había cortejado a una mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir inmediatamente lo que deseaba y deseaba a Sakura.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Sakura temblaba cuando entró corriendo en el salón. Aún sentía los labios de Shaoran Li sobre los suyos y los brazos que la aprisionaban; y la endurecida virilidad de la entrepierna del hombre presionando sobre ella. De modo que así besaba un hombre a una mujer. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo sería. Pero no había previsto la extraña sensación que Shaoran Li había despertado en ella: una sensación que la atemorizaba y al mismo tiempo la exaltaba.

Felizmente, había recordado lo que su madre le había dicho cierta vez: si un hombre la arrinconaba y ella deseaba escapar, debía fingir que se desmayaba y después descargarle el puntapié más enérgico posible. Había sido eficaz, y Sakura agradeció en silencio a su madre el consejo recibido.

Sakura se calmó mientras su hermano fue en busca de la capa. Explicó que tenía una terrible jaqueca y que deseaba partir inmediatamente. Cuando él regresó, ambos salieron en busca del carruaje.

Miró hacia la casa y vio a Shaoran Li en el balcón, observándolos. Pensar que ese hombre la deseaba y la había pedido en matrimonio, pese a que conocía la antipatía que sentía Sakura por él**_. ¡Qué descaro qué audacia ilimitada!_**

Ahora que estaba a distancia segura de Shaoran Li, Sakura dio rienda suelta a su cólera. Lo había conocido la víspera y hoy ya la había pedido en matrimonio... sin una palabra de amor. Se había limitado a decir que la deseaba. Era incluso más impulsivo que Peter o sir Charles. Éstos por lo menos eran caballeros.

Cuando pensaba en ellos se irritaba todavía más. **_¡Ese hombre no era un caballero! ¡Se comportaba como un bárbaro!_** A Sakura le habría gustado volver a ese balcón y abofetear de nuevo aquella cara arrogante.

Los sentimientos de Sakura se reflejaban en su rostro y Touya, que había estado examinándola en silencio, interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven.

—**Sakura, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Yo diría que estás muy nerviosa. Me habías dicho que tenías jaqueca.—**

Ella volvió los ojos hacia Touya, se llevó distraídamente una mano a la frente como quien intenta calmar un dolor y de pronto estalló.

—**¡jaqueca! Sí, tuve jaqueca, pero la dejé allí en el balcón. Touya, ese pedante insoportable me propuso matrimonio.—**

—**¿Quién? —**preguntó serenamente Touya.

—**¡Shaoran Li! Y tuvo el descaro de besarme... allá mismo, en el balcón.—**

Touya pareció divertido.

—**Querida hermana, parece que has encontrado a un hombre que sabe lo que desea e intenta conseguirlo. Dices que te ha pedido en matrimonio, ¡al día siguiente de haberte conocido! Por lo menos Browne y Buttler te conocían un poco más. Parece que Shaoran Li realmente te desea.—**

Sakura volvió a recordar lo que Li había dicho y su irritación se acentuó.

—**Sí, me desea. Incluso me lo dijo y ni una palabra de amor... ¡Sólo el deseo!—**

Touya se echó a reír. No era frecuente que viese tan irritada a su hermana. Si Li hubiese intentado molestar a Sakura Touya no se habría sentido tan divertido y habría obligado al hombre a rendir cuentas de su actitud. Pero mal podía criticar a Li por un beso y una propuesta matrimonial. Él habría hecho lo mismo de haber hallado a una mujer tan bella como Sakura.

—**Mira, Sakura, a menudo el deseo llega antes que el amor. Si Cáxton te hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de ti, probablemente habría mentido. Lo que dijo fue la verdad... que te deseaba. Cuando un hombre encuentra a una mujer sin la cual no puede vivir, sabe que está enamorado. Creo que el amor necesita crecer lentamente, y eso lleva más tiempo de dos días, o incluso dos semanas. Sin embargo, parece que Shaoran Li está dispuesto a amarte, puesto que te propuso matrimonio. En lugar de enojarte tanto, podrías haberío considerado un cumplido.—**

Sakura comenzó a calmarse, se recostó en el asiento y miró pensativa a lo lejos.

—**Bien, de todos modos poco importa. jamás volveré a ver a Phllip Li. Ante todo, nunca debí venir a Londres. Aquí los hombres no saben lo que quieren. Se limitan a competir para llamar la atención: cada uno se vanagloria de que es mejor que el otro. Y los hombres como Shaoran Li creen que les basta pedir una cosa para conseguirla. Esta no es vida para mí. Creo que en el fondo del corazón soy una muchacha campesina. —**Sakura respiró a pleno pulmón y exclamó con lentitud**—: ¡Oh, Touya, me alegro de volver a casa!—**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Una suave brisa agitó las faldas de Sakura cuando ella y Touya abordaron la nave que debía llevarlos a El Cairo. Sakura fue conducida a una pequeña cabina que tendría que compartir con otra mujer. Touya ocupaba otra cabina, directamente frente a la de Sakura. Cuando hubieron subido a bordo el equipaje, Sakura salió a cubierta para echar una última ojeada a su amada Inglaterra. Mientras observaba a los marineros que preparaban la salida del barco evocó la frenética prisa de la mañana.

Los fuerte golpes en la puerta habían despertado a Sakura, que había pasado otra noche de sueño inquieto. Touya entró en la habitación y se detuvo al lado de la cama, en su rostro armonioso una expresión distraída. Sakura vio el papel que Touya traía en la mano, y se frotó los ojos para disipar el sueño.

—**Sakura, han llegado esta mañana. Lamento decir que tendré que partir inmediatamente.—**

—**¿Quiénes han llegado? —**dijo la joven con un bostezo**—¿De qué estás hablando?—**

—**De mis órdenes. Han llegado antes de lo que preveía —**replicó Touya, entregándole el papel.

Sakura lo leyó, y agitó la cabeza incrédula.

—**¡El Cairo! —**exclamo—. **Pero eso está a más de cuatro mil millas de distancia.—**

—**Sí, lo sé. Necesito partir dentro de una hora. Sakura, lamento decirte que no puedo acompañarte a casa, pero Howard dijo que de buena gana te escoltará. Te echaré de menos, hermanita.—**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura.

—**No, no lo harás, hermano mayor. ¡Iré contigo! Lo decidí hace mucho.—**

—**¡Sakura, es ridículo! ¿Qué harás en un acantonamiento militar en Egipto? El tiempo es terrible. Un calor ardiente y un clima malsano. ¡Echarás a perder tu cutis!—**

Sakura apartó las mantas, saltó del lecho y se enfrentó a Touya con las manos en las caderas y una expresión obstinada en el rostro.

—**Touya, iré. ¡Y eso es todo! El año pasado, mientras estuve sola, me sentí muy mal. No lo soportaré otra vez. Además, no permaneceremos tanto tiempo en Egipto. —**Se volvió y de una ojeada abarcó la habitación**—. ¡Oh, estoy perdiendo el tiempo! Sal de aquí mientras preparo el equipaje y me visto. Te prometo que no tardaré mucho.—**

Sakura echó de la habitación a Touya y pidió a Mary que la ayudasea preparar el equipaje. Tenía que darse prisa, de modo que Touya no encontrase una excusa para dejarla en la casa.

En menos de una hora se había vestido y estaba pronta para partir. Touya no formuló objeciones, e incluso le dijo que se alegraba de que le acompañase.

Faltaban pocos minutos para iniciar el viaje hacia un país extraño, delcual Sakura conocía muy poco.

Observando a los pasajeros, Sakura pensó que era extraño quesu hermano fuese el único oficial del ejército que realizaba ese viaje.

—**Sakura, debiste haberme esperado. ¡No quiero verte sola en cubierta!—**

Sakura se sobresaltó al oír las palabras de su hermano, pero se tranquilizó cuando Touya se reunió con ella ante la baranda de la cubierta.

—**Oh, Touya, me proteges demasiado. Estoy perfectamente bien aquí sola.—**

—**Sea como fuere, durante el viaje preferiría que no salgas a cubierta sin escolta.—**

—**Muy bien, si insistes —**cedió la joven—. **Estaba pensando que es extraño que no haya otros oficiales a bordo. Creí que los reemplazos solían viajar juntos.—**

— **Generalmente lo hacen. También a mí me ha llamado la atención, pero no conoceré la respuesta antes de llegar a El Cairo.—**

— **Quizá te necesitan para algo especial! —**se aventuró a decir Sakura.

—**-Lo dudo, pero una vez que desembarquemos sabremos a qué atenernos.—**

Touya pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura, y los dos hermanos vieron alejarse la costa de Inglaterra, mientras la nave se internaba en el mar.

Para Sakura fue un viaje largo y tedioso. Detestaba el encierro y la nave ofrecía pocos entretenimientos. Hizo amistad con su compañera de cabina, cierta señora Bigley. La señora Bigley había ido a visitar a sus hijos, que estudiaban en un colegio inglés, y ahora regresaba a Egipto. Su marido era coronel del regimiento al que estaba destinado Touya. Pero la señora Bigley no pudo explicar a Sakura por qué mandaban a Touya a El Cairo. Sabía únicamente que los demás reemplazos debían partir un mes después.

Como no habría respuesta antes de que finalizara el viaje, Sakura decidió desentenderse momentáneamente del misterio. Pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo en su cabina o en cubierta. Después de agotar todos los libros que había traído consigo, hizo frecuentes visitas a la pequeña biblioteca del barco.

Al principio del viaje Sakura atrajo la atención de tres jóvenes admiradores, cada uno de los cuales hizo lo posible para monopolizarla.

Uno era norteamericano. Se llamaba William Dawson, y era un joven simpático de suaves ojos grises y cabellos color castaño oscuro. Tenía el rostro delgado y enérgico, y la voz muy profunda, con un acento sumamente extraño. Sakura solía sentarse con él y escuchar horas enteras sus relatos muy interesantes acerca del salvaje Oeste.

Aunque simpatizaba con el señor Dawson, Sakura no tenía un interés personal en ninguno de los tres galanes. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la mayoría de los hombres eran iguales; de una mujer, les interesa una sola cosa. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a respetarla en un plano de igualdad.

Los días pasaban lentamente, sin incidentes particulares. Sakura apenas pudo creerlo cuando al fin llegaron a Egipto. A medida que avanzaban hada el sur el tiempo era mucho más cálido, y la joven se felicitó de haber traído ropas de verano. Touya había ordenado que enviasen el resto de la ropa, pero los baúles no llegarían antes de un mes.

La nave amarró en el puerto de Alejandría. Sakura ansiaba volver a pisar tierra firme, pero el muelle estaba tan atestado que los pasajeros que desembarcaban tuvieron que abrirse paso a viva fuerza a través de la multitud.

Touya y Sakura estaban en cubierta, con sus maletas, cuando la señora Bigley apareció y tomó la mano de Sakura.

—**Querida, ¿recuerda que hablamos al principio del viaje de las órdenes recibidas por su hermano? Bien, el asunto me intrigó bastante. Mi esposo, el coronel Bigley, vendrá a buscarme y será lo primero que le pregunte. Si alguien sabe por qué enviaron anticipadamente a su hermano, es mi marido. Si no tiene inconveniente en permanecer conmigo hasta que yo lo encuentre, usted misma podrá oír la respuesta.—**

—**Sí, por supuesto —**dijo Sakura**-—. Me muero de curiosidad y estoy segura de que a Touya le pasa lo mismo.—**

La señora Bigley hizo señas a un apuesto caballero de alrededor de cincuenta años que debía ser su marido, el coronel. El grupo descendió la pasarela en dirección al recién llegado y éste los recibió en el muelle. Abrazó a su esposa y la besó en los labios.

—**Querida, me he sentido muy solo sin ti —**dijo el coronel.

—**Yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Quiero presentarte al teniente Touya Kinomoto y a su hermana, Sakura Kinomoto. —**Miró a su marido **— El coronel Bigley.—**

Touya y el coronel se saludaron.

—**Teniente, ¿por qué demonios llega un mes antes? Creía que los reemplazos no llegaban antes del mes próximo —**dijo el coronel Bigley.

Touya replico**—Señor, esperaba que usted me aclarase este asunto.—**

—**¿Qué? ¿De modo que no sabe por qué está aquí? ¿Trajo sus órdenes?—**

—**Sí, señor.—**

Touya extrajo la orden del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la entregó al coronel.

Después de leer la orden, el coronel Bigley miró a Touya con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro curtido.

—**Lo siento, hijo, pero no puedo ayudarle. Sólo puedo decirle que _nosotros _no hemos pedido que viniese antes. En Inglaterra, ¿tiene algún enemigo que desee alejarlo del país?—**

Touya pareció impresionado.

—**Señor, no había pensado en eso. Pero en realidad, no tengo enemigos.—**

—**Una situación muy extraña, pero ahora que están aquí tienen que acompañarnos a tomar una copa. —**dijo el coronel Bigley, tomando del brazo a su mujer**—. El tren para El Cairo no sale antes de dos horas.—**

El coronel Bigley los condujo a un pequeño café. Almorzaron en un patio abierto y finalmente se dirigieron a la estación.

William Dawson fue a despedirse de Sakura. Prometió visitarla cuando fuese a El Cairo, una semana más tarde, y le pidió la promesa de que no dedicaría _todo _su tiempo a otros hombres.

En el tren hacía mucho calor y los vagones eran incómodos. Sakura pensó divertida que, con la de trenes que había en Inglaterra, ella hubiese tenido que viajar tanto para conocer uno. De todos modos, prefería la frescura y la comodidad de un carruaje, aunque a veces los viajes en esos vehículos fuesen un poco accidentados.

La señora Bigley y Sakura compartían un asiento en el vagón atestado.

—**Oí decir que en el desierto hay muchos bandoleros peligrosos. ¿Es cierto que las tribus beduinas esclavizan a sus prisioneros? —**preguntó nerviosamente Sakura a la señora Bigley.

—**Muy cierto, querida —**replicó ésta**-—. Pero eso no debe preocuparla. Las tribus temen al ejército de Su Majestad, y es natural que así sea. Se ocultan en el desierto de Arabia, que está bastante lejos de El Cairo.—**

—**Bien, ahora me siento más tranquila —**suspiró Sakura.

El tren entró en El Cairo antes de anochecer. Los Bigley llevaron a un hotel a Sakura y a Touya.

—**Cuando se hayan instalado les mostraré la ciudad y podemos asistir a la ópera —**dijo amablemente la señora Bigley**—. ¿Sabía que en esta ciudad se estrenó la famosa _Aida _para celebrar la inauguración del canal de Suez?—**

—**No lo sabía, pero a decir verdad no he leído mucho acerca de este país —**replicó Sakura. Estaba demasiado fatigada para interesarse realmente en nada. Ella y Touya agradecieron la amabilidad de los Bigley y se despidieron. Touya pidió una cena liviana, pero Sakura pudo comer muy poco y se acostó temprano.

Su cuarto estaba en el fondo del corredor, frente al de Touya y un baño caliente la esperaba. Se desnudó rápidamente y se sumergió en el agua del baño. Pensó: «¡ Qué delicia!» El calor y el vagón atestado le habían dejado la piel pegajosa y suda. Pero ahora se regodeó en el agua caliente y humeante.

Permaneció en el baño una hora, antes de enjuagarse y secarse.

El agua caliente la había tranquilizado y consiguió dormirse sin dificultad.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Jojojo, me tarde un poco con este capitulo...la verdadesta historia sigue estando un poquito aburrida n.n pero apartir de aqui empieza lo bueno n////n**

**Espero que dejen reviews y asi me anima a poner el siguiente capitulo, que en mi opinion es uno de los mejores, pues traza la trama de la historia.**

**Gracias a los que han dejado reviews hasta ahora.**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

'?

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo cinco §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

En mediode la noche un ruido en la habitación interrumpió el sueño serenode Sakura. Abrió los ojos y vio una alta figura frente a ella. Sakura se preguntó qué demonios hacía Touya frente a la cama, observándola en la oscuridad. Pero de pronto comprendió que no podía ser Touya. Ese hombre era más alto y algo le cubría el rostro.

Intentó gritar, pero antes de que pudiese emitir el más leve sonido una mano enorme le cubrió la boca. Trató de apartarlo, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella.

De pronto, el hombre la atrajo y la besó cruelmente, oprimiendo el cuerpo de la joven mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba audazmente los pechos.

"_**¡Dios mío, quiere violarme!»**_ Comenzó adebatirse con violencia, pero su atacante la dejó caer sobre lacama y con movimientos rápidos le aplicó una mordaza a la boca y se la ató firmemente sobre la nuca. Le metió un saco por la cabeza y se lobajó a lo largo del cuerpo, asegurándolo alrededor de las rodillas. La alzó en brazos y se la echó al hombro.

Sakura trató de mover los pies para conseguir que el hombre perdiese, el equilibrio, pero él la arrojó al aire y la joven quedó sin aliento cuando volvió a caer sobre el hombro de su agresor. Comprendióque el individuo caminaba y oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio.

Pareció que descendían una escalera, y de pronto ella sintió que una leve brisa le acariciaba los pies desnudos. Seguramente habían salido del hotel. **_Dios mío, ¿qué hará conmigo este hombre? ¿Vine a este bendito país para morir... y cómo moriré? ¿Primero me violarán brutalmente? ¿Por qué quise salir de Inglaterra? ¡Pobre Touya, se creerá culpable de mi muerte! ¡Necesito escapar!_**

De nuevo Sakura descargó puntapiés al aire y se contorsionó, Pero el hombre la apretó con más fuerza para anular sus intentos.

Durante unos minutos apresuró el paso y de pronto se detuvo. Habló en el idioma de los nativos y después la arrojó sobre algo. Sakura trató de moverse, pero cesó en sus esfuerzos cuando sintió una dolorosa palmada en las nalgas.

Otra voz murmuró unas palabras y se oyó una carcajada estrepitosa; Sakura sintió un movimiento irregular. Comprendió que estaba depositada sobre un caballo, como un saco de patatas. Casi se echó a reír histéricamente cuando el hombre apoyó una mano sobre su espalda. ¿Acaso temía que ella cayese y se lastimara antes de que él mismo pudiera herirla?

El corazón de Sakura latía tan aceleradamente que temió que fuese a estallar**_. ¿Adónde me lleva?_** Y de pronto comprendió. Por supuesto... se dirigían al desierto. Qué mejor lugar para violar a una mujer que el desierto... donde nadie pudiera oír sus gritos. Aparentemente, el grupo estaba formado por varios hombres. ¿Cuántas violaciones tendría que soportar antes de que la matasen?

Cabalgaron horas enteras, pero Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo. Tenían los cabellos pegados a la frente y le dolía el estómago a causa de la postura en que se hallaba. No podía entender por qué se internaban tanto en el desierto. Al fin el grupo interrumpió la marcha.

**_«Será ahora»,_** pensó frenéticamente, mientras la bajaban al suelo. Cuando advirtió que nadie la tocaba, intentó echar a correr, pero olvidó que el saco estaba atado alrededor de sus rodillas y casi en seguida cayó sobre la arena.

Ya no podía soportar más humillaciones. Comenzó a gemir. Hubiera llorado histéricamente de no haber sido por la mordaza que le cubría la boca. Alguien la levantó, dejándola de pie. Los dedos de sus pies se hundieron lentamente en la fresca arena del desierto.

Sakura sintió que le desataban la cuerda anudada alrededor de las rodillas, y de nuevo intentó caminar. Pero alguien la retuvo y la joven sintió el contacto del ancho pecho de un hombre. El individuo la retuvo abrazada durante lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad y después rió con auténtico regocijo. La montó sobre el caballo y él mismo se instaló detrás. Al parecer, por lo menos pensaba permitirle que cabalgase con cierta dignidad.

Pero, ¿por qué reanudaron la marcha? ¿Por qué no le habían hecho nada? ¿Querían que sufriese más en ese estado de inquieta expectativa? Y entonces Sakura concibió una idea. Tal vez, después de todo, no pensaran matarla. Quizá se propusieran venderla como esclava después de violarla. Naturalmente. Era muy probable que en un mercado de esclavos obtuviesen por ella una hermosa suma. Sakura despertaría un interés desusado con sus largos cabellos y su cuerpo blanco y esbelto. **_Sí, eso era lo probable. Me usarán, y después me venderán para obtener una ganancia. Lo cual será peor que morir._**

Sakura siempre había asegurado que no estaba dispuesta a ser la esclava conyugal de ningún hombre. Y ahora sería una verdadera esclava, la esclava de un amo que haría con ella lo que se le antojara. Ella no podría influir sobre el asunto. Pensó que prefería que la matasen, porque no podría soportar la esclavitud.

Las horas se arrastraron lentamente y al fin Sakura comenzó a percibir cierta luz a través del tosco tejido del saco, y comprendió que estaba amaneciendo. Pensó en Touya y en lo que sufriría cuando descubriese su desaparición. Dudaba de que jamás pudiese hallarla, pues habían estado cabalgando la noche entera.

¿Adónde la llevaban? Sakura sintió el sudor que le corría por los costados y las piernas, porque el calor aumentaba sin cesar. Hubiera proferido maldiciones para abrumar a ese bastardo... pero si él no la entendía, era completamente inútil. Estaba agotada.

Al fin se detuvieron, aunque a Sakura ya no le importaba... no quería continuar pensando. La dejaron en el suelo, pero las piernas no la sostuvieron. No se entregaba, pero sabía que era inútil correr. El sol la cegó unos momentos cuando uno de los hombres le quitó el saco que le cubría la cabeza. Cuando al fin recobró la vista vio a un nativo de corta estatura. El individuo le entregó una chilaba y un pedazo cuadrado de tela con una cuerda, para que se hiciera un turbante beduino.

–**_Kufiyah –_**dijo el hombre señalando el lienzo.

El individuo desató la mordaza y comenzó a alejarse.

Eran tres. Dos jóvenes de mediana estatura y un hombre muy alto que estaba abrevando a los caballos. El joven que le había entregado la chilaba y la _kufiyah _volvió un momento después, sonriendo tímidamente, y le entregó un poco de pan y un odre de agua. Sakura tenía mucho apetito, pues apenas había probado bocado la noche anterior.

Cuando Sakura terminó de comer, el hombre corpulento se acercó y le arrebató el odre, que entregó a uno de los secuaces. Su _kufiyah _le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro, de modo que ella no pudo verle las facciones.

Era un hombre muy alto para ser árabe. Sakura creía que los árabes en general eran menudos, pero este hombre sobrepasaba en mucho a los demás.

El individuo la ayudó a ponerse la chilaba, y le recogió los cabellos, que estaban sueltos. Por lo menos, la ayudaba a vestirse en lugar de desnudarla. Le arregló la _kufiyah _sobre la cabeza, y después la llevó a la sombra de una saliente rocosa y la obligó a sentarse sobre la fresca arena.

Aterrorizada, Sakura se apartó del hombre. Pero el individuo se limitó a reír ásperamente y se alejó para ayudar a sus amigos que atendían los caballos. Retiraron las toscas mantas de los animales, los cepillaron y les dieron un poco de grano. Los árabes que acompañaban al individuo de elevada estatura comieron algo y se echaron a descansar, completamente cubiertos por sus chilabas oscuras.

Sakura miró alrededor y vio al hombre alto que trepaba por las rocas, un rifle en la mano, para montar guardia. No podía huir. Dejó que su cuerpo agotado se relajase y se durmió.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

El sol estaba bajo en el horizonte cuando Sakura despertó. Los caballos estaban dispuestos y el hombre alto la obligó a montar con él.

Sakura pudo ver montañas a lo lejos y, alrededor, un océano de arena. Decidió no intentar nada y se recostó contra el hombre que montaba con ella. Le pareció que él se reía, pero aún estaba demasiado fatigada para preocuparse por eso. Volvió a dormirse.

Cabalgaron tres noches más, descansando durante las horas de más calor. Finalmente comenzaron a salir del desierto. Sakura pudo ver árboles a su alrededor y notó que el aire era más fresco. **_«Si la temperatura había descendido seguramente se debía a que comenzaban a internarse en las montañas.»_**

Deseaba desesperadamente que aquella pesadilla no fuese más que un mal sueño. Pronto despertaría en su hogar de Halstead para gozar de las frescas brisas matuSakuras, desayunar y salir a pasear montando a Dax. Pero sabía que no era un sueño. jamás volvería a ver a Dax, ni a su hogar.

Un fuego ardía a cierta distancia. Uno de los hombres del grupo profirió un grito: todos salieron de los árboles y se acercaron a un campamento; había cinco tiendas, una más grande que las restantes, formando un círculo alrededor del fuego. El fuego era la única fuente de luz y las llamas proyectaban sombras móviles sobre todo lo que había alrededor.

Se acercaron cuatro nativos, con sonrisas en sus rostros oscuros, y todos comenzaron a hablar y a reír. Las mujeres del campamento salieron de sus tiendas y en sus ojos se leía la curiosidad; pero se mantuvieron apartadas del grupo de hombres.

Sakura fue depositada en el suelo. Comprendió que habían llegado al fin del viaje. Tenía que tratar de salvarse del destino que la esperaba. Quizá podría ocultarse en las montañas y arreglárselas juego para regresar a la civilización.

Otros hombres se reunieron con el grupo, junto al fuego. Todos rodeaban al individuo alto y hablaban y gesticulaban. Sakura permaneció momentáneamente sola. ¿Suponían que esperaría tranquilamente su destino?

Alzó hasta las rodillas la chilaba y el camisón, y echó a correr. Corrió tan velozmente como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida. No sabía si estaban persiguiéndola. Sólo oía los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Se le cayó de la cabeza la _kufiyah _y sus cabellos se agitaron desordenadamente al viento.

Sakura tropezó y cayó de bruces. Alzando los ojos vio dos pies frente a ella. Hundió el rostro en la arena y comenzó a llorar. No podía evitar las lágrimas, pero detestaba mostrar su debilidad a este hombre. Él había obtenido una victoria al conseguir que ella llorase. Con movimientos bruscos la obligó a incorporarse y la llevó de regreso al campamento.

Llevaron a Sakura a la más espaciosa de las tiendas y sin ceremonias la depositaron sobre un diván sin respaldo, con brazos bajos y redondeados en sus extremos. La joven trató inmediatamente, de recuperar el dominio de sí misma; se apartó de la cara los cabellos enmarañados y se enjugó las lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos.

La tienda era bastante espaciosa y tres de los lados estaban formados por una tela muy peculiar, a través de la cual el fuego que ardía fuera iluminaba vivamente la habitación. El piso estaba cubierto por alfombras multicolores y el cuarto lado de la tienda estaba hecho de un tejido más pesado. Sakura alcanzó a ver otro cuarto, uno de cuyos lados estaba completamente abierto. La habitación principal estaba escasamente amueblada. Cerca del fondo de la tienda había otro diván forrado con terciopelo celeste, y entre los dos artefactos había una mesa larga y baja. En un rincón, al fondo de la tienda, un pequeño gabinete, y sobre él un solo vaso con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y un odre de piel de cabra. Muchos almohadones pequeños de vivos colores aparecían distribuidos sobre los dos divanes y en el piso, a corta distancia. Sakura observó a su raptor. El hombre alto estaba de espaldas a la joven cuando se quitó la _kufiyah _y la chilaba. Las depositó sobre el gabinete y del odre de piel de cabra vertió un líquido en el vaso.

Calzaba botas altas hasta las rodillas, y vestía una camisa y pantalones anchos con el ruedo asegurado por las botas.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando el hombre le hablé en perfecto inglés.

–**Sakura, veo que no será fácil manejarla. Pero ahora está aquí y sabe que me pertenece;. y quizá no intente volver a huir.–**

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. El hombre se volvió para mirarla. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y ella sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula.

El hombre se echó a reír.

–**Sakura, esperé mucho tiempo para ver esa expresión en su rostro... esperé desde la noche en que usted se separó de mí, en Londres.–**

_**¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Seguramente había enloquecido!**_

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron de cólera y su cuerpo tembló de rabia.

–**¡Usted! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, y cómo se atreve a raptarme y traerme a este lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios? ¡Shaoran Li! mi hermano lo matará!–**

Él volvió a reír.

–**De modo, Sakura, que ya no me teme. Excelente. No creo que me agradara oírla rogar y pedir compasión.–**

–**Señor Li, jamás le ofreceré esa satisfacción. –**Sakura se puso de pie, enfrentándose con el hombre, y los cabellos casi le llegaban a las caderas**–. Ahora, ¿quiere tener la bondad de explicarme por qué me trajo aquí? Si busca un rescate, mi hermano le dará todo lo que usted desee. Pero me agradaría que el asunto se resuelva prontamente, de modo que yo pueda salir de aquí y evitar su compañía.–**

Él sonrió. Esos ojos tan extraños la tenían como hipnotizada. Sin saber muy bien por qué, pensó **_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente atractivo aquel hombre?_**

–**Imagino que debo aclararle por qué la traje.–**

Shaoran se sentó en el diván y la invitó a hacer lo propio. Bebió un sorbo del vaso y la examinó atentamente antes de continuar hablando.

–**En general, no explico a nadie mis propósitos, pero creo que en su caso puedo hacer una excepción. –**Hizo una pausa, como para pensar en las palabras que deseaba usar**–. Sakura, la primera vez que la vi en ese baile en Londres, me di cuenta de que la deseaba. De modo que lo intenté a su modo. Le expliqué mis sentimientos y le propuse matrimonio. Cuando usted se negó, decidí tenerla a mi propio modo, y muy pronto. La noche que usted me rechazó conseguí que enviasen aquí a su hermano.–**

**¿De modo que fue _usted _quien maniobró con el fin de que enviasen aquí a mi hermano? **–exclamó ella, atónita.

–**No vuelva a interrumpirme hasta que haya terminado. ¿Está claro?–** dijo, bruscamente Shaoran.

Sakura asintió, pero sólo porque su curiosidad la obligaba a callar.

–**Como dije, arreglé que enviasen aquí a su hermano. Se trataba sencillamente de conocer a las personas adecuadas. Si usted hubiese decidido permanecer en Inglaterra, para mí habría sido mucho más dificil traerla aquí cuando su hermano se hubiera alejado. En Inglaterra usted hubiese escapado más fácilmente, pero aquí yo podía tenerla antes. Tendrá menos posibilidades de huir. En este país los raptos son cosa usual, de modo que no espere ayuda de la gente de mi campamento. –**Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa maligna**–. Sakura, ahora usted es mía. Cuanto antes lo comprenda, mejor para usted.–**

Sakura se incorporó bruscamente y paseó enfurecida por la habitación.

–**¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de decirme! ¿Cómo puede imaginar que me casaré con usted después de lo que me ha hecho?–**

**¡Casarse!–** dijo él riendo**–. Le ofrecí el matrimonio una vez. No, volveré a hacerlo.¡Ahora que la tengo aquí, no necesito casarme con usted! –**Se acercó a la joven y la abrazó **–Ahora usted es mi esclava, no mi esposa.– **

–**¡No seré esclava de nadie! ¡Prefiero morir antes que someterme a usted! –**gritó Sakura y se debatió para evitar el abrazo.

–**¿Cree que le permitiré suicidarse, después de esperarla tanto tiempo? –**murmuró Shaoran con voz ronca.

Acercó sus labios a los de Sakura y la besó apasionadamente, sosteniéndole la cabeza con una mano y los dos brazos con la otra.

Sakura volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo. ¿Le agradaba el beso de ese hombre? Pero eso era imposible. ¡Ella lo odiaba!

Ella aflojó bruscamente el cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiese darle un puntapié, Shaoran la alzó y su risa resonó en la tienda.

–**Sakura, ese pequeño truco ya no sirve.–**

Shaoran alzó en brazos a Sakura, y pasando entre los pesados cortinajes la llevó a su lecho. Cuando ella comprendió su intención, Comenzó a luchar fieramente, pero él la arrojó sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado. Sakura le golpeó el pecho con los puños, hasta que él le sujetó los brazos sobre la cabeza y los sostuvo así con una mano.

–**Creo que ahora veré si tu cuerpo está a la altura de tu hermoso rostro.–**

Shaoran desató la túnica que ella usaba. Aplicó una pierna sobre el cuerpo de la joven para impedir sus movimientos y de un solo tirón brusco le desgarró el camisón.

Sakura gritó, pero él la besó apasionadamente y su lengua se hundió profunda en la boca de la joven. Después el beso fue suave y gentil y Sakura se sintió cada vez más aturdida. Shaoran aplicó los labios al cuello de Sakura, y con la mano libre acarició audazmente los pechos llenos y redondos.

Shaoran le sonrió, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de la joven**. –Eres aún más bella que lo que yo había soñado. Tu cuerpo está hecho para el amor. Te deseo, Sakura –**murmuró con voz ronca.

Después llevó los labios a los pechos de Sakura, besando primero uno de ellos y después el otro. Sakura sintió que una oleada de fuego inundaba su cuerpo.

Tenía que decir algo para detenerlo. No tenía fuerza física suficiente para rechazarlo.

–**Señor Li, usted no es un caballero. ¿Tiene que violarme, contra mi voluntad –**preguntó fríamente**–, sabiendo que lo odio?–**

Shaoran la miró y ella advirtió que el deseo se disipaba en los ojos ambar. La soltó y se puso de pie frente a la cama. La miró desde su altura y su boca cobró una expresión dura que concordaba con el frío resplandor de sus ojos.

–**Jamás pretendí ser un caballero, pero no te violaré. Cuando hagamos el amor, será porque tú lo deseas tanto como yo. Y lo desearás, Sakura, te lo prometo.–**

–**¡Nunca!–** gritó Sakura cubriéndose el cuerpo con la túnica**–. jamás le desearé. Lo odio con todo mi ser.–**

–**Ya veremos, Sakura –**contestó Shaoran, volviéndose.

–**¿Dejará de llamarme Sakura? –**gritó ella, pero él ya había salido de la tienda.

Sakura aseguró la túnica alrededor del camisón desgarrado y contempló el cuarto. Pero no había nada que ver: sólo un armario junto a la enorme cama, con su gruesa manta de piel de oveja.

Mientras se deslizaba bajo la manta, Sakura pensó en lo que él había dicho. No quería violarla. Si era hombre que hacía honor a su palabra, podía considerarse segura, porque sabía que jamás lo desearía. ¿Por qué tenía que desear a ningún hombre? El deseo era un sentimiento masculino, no femenino.

Pero, ¿y si él no respetaba su palabra? Sakura no tenía fuerza suficiente para contenerlo si él deseaba tomarla por la fuerza. **_¿Qué ocurriría entonces?_** Y a propósito, **_¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en Egipto?_** Se comportaba como un nativo, y la tribu parecía aceptarlo como uno de los suyos. Sakura no podía comprender la situación, y el interrogante continuaba agobiándole, sin hallar una respuesta adecuada.

Cuando pensó en todo lo que había hecho Shaoran Li para traerla a este lugar, se enfureció de nuevo. ¡Pensar que ella había atravesado el océano sencillamente para que la raptara un loco! Bien, si podía evitarlo no permanecería allí mucho tiempo. Pensando en la posibilidad de la fuga, Sakura al fin consiguió dormirse.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Shaoran pensó que Sakura podía ser perversa cuando quería. Bien, le llegaría la hora, y a él le complacería mucho obligarla a reconocer que también ella le deseaba.

Aunque era tarde, Shaoran salió de la tienda para visitar a su padre, el jeque Yasir Alhamar; sabía que el anciano estaría esperándole.

Yasir Alhamar había sido jeque de la tribu durante más de treinta y cinco años. Había raptado a su primera esposa, una dama inglesa de familia noble, al asaltar una caravana. Ella había vivido cinco años con Yasir y le había dado dos hijos, Shaoran y Eriol.

Durante aquel tiempo, la tribu se desplazaba por el desierto y el clima y la vida dura envejecieron rápidamente a la madre de Shaoran. Pidió volver a Inglaterra con sus hijos. Yasir la amaba profundamente y se lo permitió. Pero ella le prometió que dejaría que sus hijos regresaran a Egipto una vez que alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, si así lo preferían.

Shaoran se había criado y educado en Inglaterra; cuando cumplió los veintiún años su madre le habló de su padre. Shaoran decidió buscar a Yasir y vivir con él. A la muerte de su madre, ocurrida hacía cinco años, Shaoran había heredado la propiedad. La había dejado al cuidado del administrador de los Li, pues él no deseaba vivir en Inglaterra y su hermano por el momento aún estaba cursando sus estudios.

Shaoran vivió once años con la tribu de su padre, pero al fin había regresado a Inglaterra, hacía un año, para asistir a la boda de su hermano. Eriol había tratado de convencerlo de que debía permanecer en Inglaterra un tiempo. Después había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto y había decidido que sería suya.

Shaoran había seguido los pasos de Sakura y Touya Kinomoto hasta el muelle, y había esperado pacientemente a que la nave partiese. La suerte lo favoreció y había conseguido pasaje en un barco de carga. Embarcó el mismo día, pero llegó a destino una semana antes que la nave de Sakura.

Cuando llegó, fue a ver a Saadi y Ahmad, y les pidió que le trajesen su caballo, Victory. Saadi y Ahmad eran buenos camaradas; y además eran primos lejanos de Shaoran. La tribu entera estaba más o menos emparentado con él.

Shaoran tenía un medio hermano ocho años más joven. Pero los dos hombres no se llevaban muy bien. Shaoran comprendía perfectamente la razón de ese estado de cosas, pues Rashid habría sido el jefe de la tribu si Shaoran hubiese permanecido en Inglaterra.

Yasir Alhamar estaba sentado sobre las pieles de oveja que eran su lecho. Aún vivía en el tradicional estilo nómada, con escasos muebles y pocas comodidades. Shaoran recordaba cómo se había reído su padre cuando su hijo había subido hasta el campamento, entre las montañas, acarreando su cama y otros muebles.

– **De modo, Abu, que aún eres inglés. Creí que después de tanto tiempo te habrías acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo –**había dicho Yasir.

–**Por, lo menos, padre, lo he probado todo –**había replicado Shaoran

–**De modo que todavía podemos alentar cierta esperanza contigo –**replicó riendo Yasir.

Cuando Yasir vio a Shaoran, lo invitó a entrar y a sentarse a su lado.

–**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo mío. Me han hablado de la mujer que esta noche has traído al campamento. ¿Es tu mujer?–**

–**Lo será, padre. La conocí en Londres, y comprendí que tenía que ser mía. Arreglé las cosas de modo que enviasen aquí al hermano, y ahora ella es mía. Todavía me rechaza, pero no necesitaré mucho tiempo para domarla.–**

Yasir se echó a reír.

–**Eres realmente mi hijo. Has raptado a tu mujer, como yo rapté a tu madre. Ella también me rechazó al principio, pero creo que acabó amándome tanto como yo a ella, pues se casó conmigo. Quizá si entonces hubiésemos vivido en las montañas, habría permanecido a mi lado, pero no podía soportar el clima del desierto. Yo la habría acompañado, pero he vivido aquí toda mi vida, y no hubiera logrado sobrevivir en tu civilizada Inglaterra –**dijo**–. Tal vez me des nietos antes de que muera.–**

–**Tal vez, padre, ya lo veremos. Mañana te la traeré, pero ahora debo regresar.–**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Shaoran volvió a su tienda. Al entrar en ella vio que lo esperaba una fuente con comida y se sentó a comer y a meditar acerca de la muchacha que dormía en su lecho.

No podría esperar mucho para tenerla, sobre todo ahora que siempre estaba cerca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer y el cuerpo de Sakura le enloquecía. Recordó sus pechos, llenos bajo la caricia masculina; la cintura minúscula y las caderas suaves y esbeltas; las piernas largas, bien formadas; la piel como satén; los cabellos... con gusto se sumergiría en esa masa de rizos.

Los ojos de Sakura lo fascinaban. Habían cobrado un tono verde colérico cuando descubrió quién la había raptado. Shaoran había esperado mucho tiempo para ver esa reacción. Volvió a reírse cuando recordó el asombro que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura, el sentimiento que prontamente se había convertido en cólera.

Bien, tal vez le concediese un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar; pero no mucho. Un día sería suficiente.

Se desvistió y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Sakura estaba acurrucada y le daba la espalda. Shaoran contempló la posibilidad de desvestirla, pero si lo hacía únicamente conseguiría despertarla y él estaba muy fatigado para soportar la cólera femenina. Sonrió pensando en la reacción de Sakura cuando lo hallase en la cama, junto a ella, por la mañana. Bien, por lo menos Sakura lo acompañaba, aunque fuese contra su voluntad. Con el tiempo tendría que aceptar la situación. Shaoran cerró los ojos y se sumió en el sueño.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que les halla gustado n.n**

**Pido disculpas por lo de el capitulo 3 la verdad no se en donde tenia la cabeza XD de plano se me olvido ponerlo, pero ya lo arregle y ya esta aquí.**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	6. Capitulo seis

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

'?

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo seis §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura Kinomoto despertó, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, porque había estado soñando que corría por el campo, en su hogar de Halstead. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron sorprendidos cuando vio al hombre acostado en la cama, a su lado. De pronto recordó dónde estaba y cómo había llegado a esta situación.

_**«¡Qué audacia! Jamás habría creído que tendría que compartir el lecho con este hombre. ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Tengo que huir de este individuo!»**_

Sakura abandonó el lecho con movimientos cautelosos y se volvió para ver si le había despertado. Shaoran Li dormía profundamente; en el rostro mostraba una expresión inocente, satisfecha. Sakura lo maldijo en silencio y con movimientos cautelosos rodeó la cama y pasé entre las pesadas cortinas que separaban el dormitorio del resto de la tienda.

Cuando percibió el aroma de la comida que venía de algún lugar del campamento, Sakura comprendió lo hambrienta que estaba. No había probado bocado la noche anterior. Pero no podía pensar en la comida. Tenía que huir mientras Shaoran dormía aún.

Sakura apartó el lienzo que cubría la entrada de la tienda y miró hacia afuera. Felizmente no había nadie a la vista. **_«Bien ahora o nunca.»_**

Sakura reunió valor y comenzó a salir del campamento. Apenas dejó atrás la última tienda, empezó a correr desesperadamente, apartándose del sendero principal para evitar la posibilidad de que Shaoran saliesea buscarla. Las piedras le lastimaron los pies desnudos mientras ella corría entre los olivos silvestres.

Rogó en silencio que nadie la hubiese visto abandonar el campamento. Si lograba llegar al pie de la montaña, podría ocultarse y esperar que una caravana de las que pasaban por allí la devolviese a su hermano.

De pronto, Sakura oyó el galope de un caballo entre los matorrales, detrás de ella. Todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando se volvió y descubrió que Shaoran se acercaba montando su hermoso caballo árabe. Sus ojos mostraban un ambar sombrío y colérico, y su expresión era la imagen misma de la furia.

—**¡Maldita sea! —**gritó Sakura**—. ¿Cómo ha podido encontrarme tan pronto?–**

—**¡Y encima me maldices! A mí me han despertado de un profundo sueño para oír que Ahmad me decía que habías salido huyendo montaña abajo. ¿Qué debo hacer, mujer? ¿Necesito atarte por las noches a mi cama, para asegurarme de que no huirás mientras duermo? ¿Eso deseas?–**

—**¡No se atreverá!–**

—**Sakura, te dije una vez que me atrevo a hacer todo lo que me place. —**Shaoran desmontó del caballo con la agilidad de un gato montés. Tenía una expresión endurecida, los ojos revelaban una cólera fría y peligrosa. La asió por los hombros y la sacudió brutalmente**—. ¡Debería castigarte por huir de mí! Eso es lo que un árabe que se respete haría a su mujer.**

—**¡No soy su mujer!–** dijo Sakura, y sus ojos relampaguearon con expresión asesina**—. ¡Y jamás lo seré!–**

—**En eso te equivocas, Sakura, porque eres y continuarás siendo mi mujer hasta que me canse de ti.–**

—**¡No, no lo seré! Y no tiene derecho a retenerme aquí. Dios mío, ¿no comprende cuánto lo odio? Usted representa todo lo que yo desprecio en un hombre. ¡Usted es un... un bárbaro!–**

—**¡Sí, tal vez así es: pero si yo fuera un caballero civilizado, no te tendría aquí, donde deseo que estés! Y te agrade o no, te retendré aquí, atada a mi cama si es necesario —**replicó Shaoran fríamente.

La alzó y la depositó a lomos de su caballo.

–**¿Por qué debo viajar así? —**preguntó indignada Sakura.

—**Yo diría que es necesario que aceptes un castigo tan benigno —**dijo él**—. Mereces algo mucho peor.–**

Shaoran montó detrás de Sakura, y cuando ésta comenzó a debatirse él descargó su pesada mano sobre las nalgas de ella. Sakura dejó de moverse y rabió en silencio todo el camino de regreso al campamento.

**_«¡Maldita sea!»_** Llegaría el momento en que ella gozaría intensamente con el sufrimiento de Shaoran. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esta tortura? Siempre había sido una joven orgullosa... orgullosa de su familia, de su propiedad, de su belleza y su independencia. Por eso era doblemente doloroso caer tan bajo. Era degradante ser nada más que un juguete de este hombre odioso. No lo merecía. ¡Nadie merecía una cosa como ésta!

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Shaoran desmontó, obligó a descender a Sakura y la empujó adentro. Ella se sentó en uno de los divanes y esperó a ver qué ocurría ahora.

Shaoran habló con alguien que estaba fuera, entró y se sentó junto a Sakura.

—**Ahora traerán comida. ¿Tienes apetito? —**preguntó, y su voz ya no era dura.

—**No —**mintio Sakura.

Pero cuando una joven trajo una fuente de alimento, nada hubiera podido impedir que Sakura devorase cumplidamente su ración.

Shaoran terminó de comer antes que ella y se recostó en el diván, detrás de Sakura. Ella sintió sus manos, que recogían los mechones de cabellos y jugaban distraídamente con ellos. Sakura dejó de comer y se volvió para mirar los sonrientes ojos dorados.

—**Querida, ¿desearías bañarte? —**preguntó Shaoran, mientras deslizaba entre los dedos un mechón de cabellos.

Sakura no podía negar que le hubiera encantado un baño. Mientras ella terminaba de comer, Shaoran abandonó la tienda y regresó poco después con una falda, una blusa, unas zapatillas y lo que ella supuso era una toalla. Se preguntó a quien pertenecerían, pero no quiso interrogar a Shaoran.

Shaoran salió de la tienda con Sakura y cruzó el campamento. Frente a la tienda que se levantaba a la izquierda de la que ocupaba Shaoran había una joven que tendría más o menos la edad de Sakura, y que jugaba con un niño. Las cabras y las ovejas pastaban en las colinas, a cierta altura sobre el campamento, y en un corral había diez o doce de los mejores caballos árabes que Sakura hubiese visto jamás y entre ellos dos potrillos nacidos poco antes. Quiso detenerse a observar los caballos, pero Shaoran la alejó del campamento y comenzó a subir por un sendero que serpenteaba entre las montañas.

Sakura se apartó de él.

–**¿A dónde me lleva? —**preguntó.

Pero él la asió nuevamente de un brazo y continuó caminando.**–Querías bañarte, ¿no es así? —**preguntó Shaoran, mientras la llevaba al interior de un pequeño claro rodeado por altos enebros.

Las lluvias de la región habían formado un ancho estanque en medio del claro. Era un lugar hermoso, pero Sakura hubiera deseado saber por qué Shaoran la había traído allí. Él le entregó una pastilla de jabón perfumado.

—**No pretenderá que me bañe aquí, ¿verdad? —**preguntó Sakura con altivez.

—**Mira, Sakura, ya no estás en Inglaterra, donde puedes tomar un soberbio baño caliente que las criadas preparan en tu habitación. Ahora estás aquí y si quieres bañarte harás como todos.–**

—**Muy bien. Necesito bañarme después de un viaje tan horrible. Si éste es el único modo en que puedo hacerlo, lo aceptaré. Ahora, señor Li, márchese.–**

Shaoran le sonrió.

—**No, señora mía. No tengo la más mínima intención de irme.–**

Se sentó sobre un tronco y cruzó perezosamente las piernas. Ella vio que los reflejos amarillos de los ojos se le avivaban a la luz del sol.

Un lento sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Sakura.

—**No querrá decir que piensa permanecer aquí y... —**hizo una pausa, porque no deseaba completar la frase**— contemplarme.–**

—**Es exactamente lo que me propongo hacer. De modo que si deseas bañarte, adelante.–**

La miraba atentamente, con una mueca perversa en los labios. A Sakura le hirvió la sangre.

—**¡Bien, vuélvase, y así podré desvestirme!–**

—**Ah, Sakura, tendrás que comprender que no permitiré que me niegues el placer de contemplar tu cuerpo, aunque todavía no lo haya poseído —**replicó Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró sus ojos verdes reflejaban hostilidad. Ese hombre no le dejaba ni un resto de dignidad.

—**Lo odio —**murmuró.

Se volvió y desató la túnica. La túnica y el camisón desgarrado se deslizaron de su cuerpo y cayeron al suelo. Sakura se apartó de las ropas y entró en el agua; cada vez más hondo, hasta que pudo ocultar los pechos.

Ella no quería complacerlo, si podía evitarlo. Continuó de espaldas a Shaoran y se lavó en ese estanque de aguas deliciosamente frescas. Se sumergió para mojarse los cabellos, pero necesitó bastante tiempo para hacer espuma suficiente y lograr un buen lavado.

Cuando al fin lo logró, oyó un ruidoso chapoteo.

Sakura se volvió prontamente, pero no logró ver a Shaoran. De pronto lo encontró directamente enfrente. Y ella sabía perfectamenteque ambos estaban desnudos bajo el agua fría. Shaoran se sacudió el agua de los espesos cabellos cafes y trató de abrazar a Sakura, pero ella estaba preparada y le arrojó la pastilla de jabón. Se alejó nadando rápidamente. Se detuvo cuando oyó la risa de Shaoran y cuando se volvió advirtió que él no se había movido; ahoraestaba enjabonándose.

El alivio se reflejó francamente en el rostro de Sakura cuando terminóde enjuagarse los cabellos y salió del agua. Se secó de prisa y se atóla toalla alrededor de los cabellos. Se ajustó la larga falda parda alrededor de la cintura, anudándola por delante. Después, se puso la blusa sin mangas, con un escote bajo y redondo. La áspera tela de algodón le irritaba la piel, pero tendría que arreglarse con lo que él le daba.

Sakura se sentó y trataba de peinarse con los dedos los cabellos enmarañados cuando Shaoran se acercó por detrás.** –Querida, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? —**dijo con voz suave.

Ella rehusó contestarle o mirarlo, y se dedicó a su peinado mientras Shaoran se vestía. Pero Sakura no pudo guardar silencio mucho tiempoporque su curiosidad era más intensa que su negativa a hablarle.

–**Shaoran, ¿qué hace en esta región, y cómo es posible que esa gente lo conozca tan bien? —**Preguntó.

Larisa de Shaoran resonó en el claro.

—**Ya me parecía extraño que no lo preguntases** —dijo—. **Éste es el pueblo de mi padre.–**

Sakura lo miró atónita.

–**¡Su padre! ¡Pero usted es inglés!–**

—**Sí, soy inglés por mi madre, pero mi padre es árabe, y éste es su pueblo.–**

–**Entonces, ¿usted es medio árabe? —**lo interrumpió Sakura, a quien esa hipótesis le pareció increíble.

—**Sí, me criaron en Inglaterra hasta que fui mayor de edad. Luego decidí volver y vivir con mi padre.–**

–**¿Su padre está aquí?–**

—**Ya le verás después.–**

–**Seguramente su padre no aprueba que me haya raptado—**dijoella,calculando la posibilidad de que el padre de Shaoran la ayudase.

–**Todavía no te he hecho nada... pero sí, mi padre lo aprueba —**dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios**—. Sakura, olvidas que esto no es Inglaterra. Mi pueblo acostumbra tomar lo que desea, cuando puede. Y yo me aseguré previamente de que fuese posible traerte. Comprenderás mejor después de estar un tiempo aquí.–**

La acompañó de regreso a la tienda y allí la dejó sola.

¿Podría comprender jamás a Shaoran Li? Sakura paseó la mirada por la tienda, preguntándose qué podría hacer consigo misma. De pronto se sintió muy sola y eso la abrumó.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Sakura corrió fuera de la tienda y vio a Shaoran que montaba su caballo, y estaba acompañado por cuatro jinetes. Corrió hacia él y le aferró la pierna.

—**¿Adónde va? —**Preguntó.

—**Volveré en poco tiempo.–**

—**Pero, ¿qué debo hacer yo mientras usted está ausente? —**Sakura, qué pregunta absurda.

–**Haz lo que las mujeres suelen hacer cuando están solas.–**

—**Ah, por supuesto, señor Li —**dijo ella con altivez**—. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Puedo utilizar el cuarto de costura, aunque en realidad no es necesario... estoy acostumbrada a vestir ropa de confección. O tal vez podré ocuparme de su correspondencia. Estoy segura de que usted es un hombre atareado y no tiene tiempo para ocuparse personalmente. Pero si usted lo prefiere, puedo revisar su bien provista biblioteca. Estoy segura de que allí podré encontrar lecturas interesantes. ¡Señor Li, además de cuerpo tengo mente!–**

—**Sakura, el sarcasmo no te sienta bien —**dijo irritado Shaoran.

—**Por supuesto, usted es mejor autoridad que yo cuando se trata de decidir qué me conviene —**replicó Sakura.

—**Sakura, no continuaré tolerando esta charla. ¡Puedes comportarte como te plazca en la tienda, pero en público debes mostrarme respeto! —**replicó Shaoran y los músculos de la mandíbula se le contraían peligrosamente mientras la miraba.

—**¡Respeto! —**Ella retrocedió un paso para mirarlo, un tanto divertida**—. Desea que lo respete después del modo en que me trató? –**

—**En este país, cuando una mujer se muestra irrespetuosa con el marido, se la castiga físicamente.**

—**Usted no es mi marido —**lo corrigió Sakura.

—**No, pero tengo los mismos derechos de un marido. Soy tu amo y me perteneces. Si deseas que busque un látigo y te desnude la espalda en público, con mucho gusto te complaceré. Si no es así, regresa a mi tienda.–**

Habló con tal frialdad que Sakura no esperó para comprobar si estaba dispuesto a ejecutar su amenaza. Regresó a la tienda y se arrojó a lacama para aliviar en el llanto sus frustraciones.

–**¿Ahora debo temer los golpes, además de la violación?–** ¡Ese demonio exigía respeto después de lo que había hecho! Pero ella prefería morir antes que demostrarle nada que no fuera odio y desprecio.

Detestaba la autocompasión, pero ¿qué podía hacer mientras él estaba ausente? Y a propósito, ¿qué haría cuando Shaoran regresara? Lloró largo rato yal fin se durmió.

Sakura se despertó bruscamente a causa de una enérgica palmada en el trasero. Se volvió rápidamente y vio a Shaoran junto a la cama, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro armonioso.

–**Querida, pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo en esta cama. ¿Deseas que te muestre otro modo de usarla?–**

Sakura se incorporó de un salto. Ahora interpretaba más fácilmente que antes las groseras alusiones de aquel hombre.

—**Señor Li, estoy segura de que puedo prescindir de esa clase de conocimiento.–**

Sakura se le enfrentó con los brazos en jarras y se sintió más segura con la cama entre los dos.

—**Bien, muy pronto aprenderás. Y prefiero que me llames Shaoran o como me llaman aquí. Creo que es hora de que prescindas de los formalismos.–**

—**Bien, Li, preferiría continuar con los formalismos. Por lo menos su gente sabrá que no estoy aquí voluntariamente —**dijo Sakura con altivez.

Shaoran sonrió perversamente.

—**Oh, saben que no estás aquí por propia voluntad pero también saben que no soy hombre a quien pueda mantenerse esperando. Suponen que fuiste deshonrada anoche. Quizás eso ocurra esta noche.- ** Sakura abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, que adquirieron el colormás oscuro del verde.

–**Pero usted... usted prometió! Me dio su palabra de que no me... ¿No tiene el más mínimo escrúpulo?–**

—**Sakura, siempre cumplo mi palabra. No tendré que violarte. Como te dije antes, me desearás tanto como yo te deseo.–**

–**Seguramente usted está loco. ¡jamás lo desearé! ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando lo detesto con todo mi ser? —**exclamó la joven**—. Me apartó de mi hermano y de todo lo que amo. Me tiene prisionera aquí, con un guardia en la puerta cuando usted se marcha. ¡Lo odio!–**

Sakura salió airada de la habitación y en su fuero íntimo maldijo a Shaoran con las palabras más horribles que se le ocurrieron. De pronto, vio dos montones de libros y por lo menos una docena de cortes de lienzo depositados sobre el diván. Olvidé su irritación y corrió a examinar las cosas.

Había lienzos, sedas, satén, terciopelo y brocado, y los colores eran los más bellos que ella había visto jamás. Incluso encontró un corte de algodón semitransparente que podía utilizar para confeccionar camisas. Hilos de todos los colores, tijeras y todo lo que ella podía necesitar para confeccionar hermosos vestidos.

Se volvió hada los libros, y los examinó uno tras otro. Shakespeare, Defoe, Homero... Algunos ya los había leído, y otros pertenecían a autores de los que nunca había oído hablar. Al lado de los libros, un juego de peines y cepillos de marfil bellamente tallados.

Sakura se sintió muy complacida. Durante un instante le pareció que era una niña pequeña que el día de su cumpleaños recibía tantos regalos que estos podían durarle hasta el aniversario siguiente. Shaoran se había acercado y veía su alegría ante la sorpresa. Sakura se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo y sus ojos habían recobrado el suave color verde, en el centro de un círculo oscuro.

—**¿Todo esto es para mí? —**preguntó, mientras con la mano acariciaba un retazo de terciopelo verde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—**Era para ti, pero no sé si debería dártelos después de todo lo que hiciste —**respondió Shaoran.

Los ojos del hombre no indicaban si estaba burlándose de ella o no. De pronto, Sakura tuvo un impulso de desesperación.

—**¡Por favor, Shaoran! Si no tengo con qué ocupar el tiempo, moriré.–**

—**Quizá deberías darme algo a cambio —**replicó él con voz ronca.

—**Usted sabe que no puedo. ¿Por qué me tortura así?–**

—**Querida, te apresuras a extraer conclusiones. Lo que había pensado era un beso... un beso honesto, con un poco de sentimiento.–**

Sakura echó otra ojeada al tesoro literario depositado sobre el diván. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un beso, si de ese modo ella obtenía lo que deseaba? Se acercó a él y esperó, los ojos cerrados, pero Shaoran no se movió. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio la expresión divertida de su interlocutor.

—**Señora mía, pedí que usted me diese el beso y que lo hiciese con un poco de calor.–**Dirigió una sonrisa a su prisionera.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Sakura enlazó con sus brazos el cuello de Shaoran y atrajo hacia ella los labios del hombre. Al hacerlo, entreabrió la boca. El beso comenzó suavemente, pero de pronto la lengua de Shaoran penetró hondo. Ese extraño cosquilleo volvió a dominarla, pero esta vez ella no lo rechazó. Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza inusitada y Sakura percibió el crujido de sus propios huesos. Podía notar la erección entre las piernas del hombre, mientras sus labios dejaban un reguero de fuego en el cuello de la muchacha.

Shaoran la alzó y comenzó a llevarla a la cama. Sakura empezó a luchar.

—**¡Usted pidió sólo un beso! Por favor, suélteme —**rogó.

–**¡Maldición, mujer! Llegará el momento en que de buena gana y vendrás a mí. Te lo prometo.–**

La depositó en el suelo y salió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura cuando vio que había triunfado otra vez. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se le terminara la suerte? El beso de Shaoran había suscitado en ella sentimientos que la propia Sakura no comprendía. La había dejado como vacía, deseosa de algo más, ella no sabía qué era lo que anhelaba.

Unos minutos después Shaoran regresó a la habitación, seguido por una joven que traía la cena. Cuando se retiró, Shaoran habló con dureza.

—**Ahora comeremos y después te llevaré a conocer a mi padre. Está esperándonos.–**

Comieron en silencio, pero Sakura se sentía excesivamente nerviosa para paladear los manjares. Temía el encuentro con el padre de Shaoran. Si se parecía a su hijo, Sakura tenía sobrados motivos para temer.

–**No sería posible postergar unos pocos días este encuentro, de modo que yo pueda vestir algo más presentable que esto? —**preguntó. Shaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–**Mi padre vivió siempre aquí. No está acostumbrado a los vestidos lujosos de las mujeres. Lo que ahora llevas es muy apropiado para visitarlo.–**

–**¿Y de quién son estas ropas? ¿Pertenecieron a su última amante? —**pregunto agriamente Sakura.

–**Sakura, tienes la lengua muy afilada. Las ropas pertenecen a Amine, que trajo la comida. Amine es la esposa de Syed, uno de mis primos lejanos.–**

Sakura se sentía avergonzada, pero no deseaba reconocerlo.

—**¿Vamos? Mi padre desea conocerte.–**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Y se termino el capitulo, estuvo un poco corto (y medio aburrido) pero ahora no tenia muchas ganas de nada -- sufro crisis pos-examenes.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, sugan dejando RR**

**ATTE:**

**Lily-chan**


	7. Capitulo siete

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

'?

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo siete §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Shaoran le tomó la mano y la condujo a una tienda más pequeña a la derecha de la que él ocupaba. Entraron, y Sakura vio a un anciano sentado en el suelo, en el centro de la tienda.

–**Adelante, hijos míos. Ansiaba este encuentro.**

El viejo les hizo señas de que entraran.

Shaoran cruzó con ella la habitación y se sentó sobre una piel de oveja, frente a su padre; obligó a Sakura a acomodarse al lado.

**-Quiero presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto-** Shaoran miro a su padre, y luego miró a la joven**–. Mi padre, el jeque Yasir Alhamar.-**

–**Xiao, no debes llamarme jeque. Ahora tú eres el jeque –**lo reprendió el padre de Shaoran.

–**Padre mío, siempre pensaré en ti como en el jeque. No me pidas que deje de tratarte con respeto.-**

–**Bien, entre nosotros eso poco importa. De modo que ésta es la mujer sin la cual no podías vivir-** dijo Yasir, mirando fijamente a Sakura**–. Sí, comprendo por qué la necesitabas. Sakura Kinomoto, contemplarte es un placer. Espero que me darás muchos y hermosos nietos antes de que yo muera.-**

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y el rostro se le cubrió de sonrojo en un instante.

–**¡Nietos! Caramba, yo...-**

Shaoran la interrumpió bruscamente. **–No digas más.-**

La miró hostil, como desafiándola a que desobedeciera.

–**Está bien, Xiao. Veo que tu Sakura tiene mucho carácter. Tu madre era igual la primera vez que vino a mi campamento. Pero yo no era tan bondadoso como tú y tuve que castigarla una vez.**

Sakura contuvo una exclamación de horror, pero Yasir le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

–**¿Te impresiona, Sakura Kinomoto? Bien, cuando lo hube hecho, tampoco a mí me agradó mucho. Tienes que comprender que yo había estado bebiendo bastante, y la cólera me cegaba, porque ella coqueteaba sin recato con los hombres de mi campamento. Después me confesó que su intención había sido despertar mis celos, de modo que me viese obligado a proponerle matrimonio. Después, jamás volví a castigarla, y al día siguiente nos casamos. Pasé con ella los cinco años más hermosos, y me dio a mis hijos Shaoran y Eriol. Pero no podía soportar el calor del desierto, y cuando me rogó volver a su patria no pude negarme. Todavía lloro su muerte y siempre la lloraré.–**

Elpadre de Shaoran tenía una expresión dolorida en los ojos oscuros, como si recordase ese antiguo pasado feliz. Se limitó a asentir, sin mirarloscuando Shaoran dijo que volverían a verlo.

Sakura compadecía a Yasir, que había vivido apenas cinco añoscon la mujer amada: pero no alentaba los mismos sentimientos porShaoran. Cuando regresaron a la tienda, lo miró, centelleantes los ojososcuros.

–**¡No le daré nietos! –**gritó.

–**¿Qué? –**Shaoran se echó a reír**–. Es sencillamente el sueño de un anciano. Yo tampoco pretendo que me des hijos. No te traje aquí para eso.–**

–**Entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste? –**explotó Sakura.

–**Sakura, ya te lo dije. Estás aquí para mi placer. Porque te deseo –**contestó sencillamente. Extendió la mano hacia ella y Sakura se apartó veloz, la cólera inducida por el miedo.

–**¿Dónde puedo poner estos cortes de tela? –**preguntó para distraerlo.

–**Me ocuparé de traerte un armario la semana próxima. Por ahora puedes dejarlos donde están. Ven, vamos a la cama –**dijo, y comenzó acaminar hada el dormitorio.

–**Apenas ha oscurecido y no estoy cansada. Además, no dormiré en esa cama contigo. ¡Y no tienes derecho a obligarme!–** Sakurase sentó y comenzó a desatarse las trenzas. Shaoran se acercó al diván y la tomó en brazos**.– Querida, no dije que nos acostaríamos para dormir –**sonrió con gesto perverso.

–**¡No!– **Exclamó Sakura**–. ¡Déjame ahora mismo!**

Shaoran lesonrió mientras la introducía en el dormitorio y la dejabasobre la cama.

–**Te dije que estabas aquí para complacerme. Sakura, desnúdate.–**

–**No haré nada de eso –**replicó indignada Sakura.

Comenzó a salir de la cama, pero fue un gesto inútil porque Shaoran la devolvióen un instante al centro del lecho. Le pasó la blusa sobre la cabeza, y con una mano le sujeto los brazos, pese a que ella se debatía con toda su fuerza. Después, ledesabrochó la falda y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para quitársela

–**¡No puedes hacer esto. ¡No lo toleraré!–** Exclamó ella, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo.

–**Querida, ¿cuándo aprenderás que aquí soy el amo? Lo que deseo hacer... lo hago.–**

Shaoran vio el miedo en los ojos oscuros de Sakura, pero no se detuvo.

–**Maldita sea, Sakura. Te di mi palabra de que no te violaría, pero no prometí que no habría de besarte o tocarte el cuerpo. Ahora, ¡quieta! –**dijo con voz dura.

Aplicó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Shaoran la besó, con un beso largo y brutal. Sakura experimentaba una sensación muy extraña. ¿Le agradaban realmente los besos de este hombre? Sentía extrañamente vivos los pechos, el vientre, el cuerpo entero.

Shaoran la soltó y permaneció de pie junto a la cama. Le acarició el cuerpo con sus ojos castaños mientras se quitaba sus propias ropas, prenda por prenda, y las echaba a un lado. A Sakura se le agrandaron los ojos cuando vio la desnuda exposición física del deseo de Shaoran. El miedo la dominó y saltó de la cama, tratando por última vez de escapar. Pero Shaoran, agarrando su larga trenza, la obligó a caer en sus brazos.

–**Sakura, no tienes que temer de mí –**dijo, empujándola hacia la cama.

Shaoran posó los labios en el rostro de la joven, descendió al cuello, pero cuando llegó a los pechos, ella comenzó a debatirse otra vez. Shaoran le asió los brazos y con una mano los sostuvo firmemente sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

–**No te resistas, Sakura. Relájate y goza con lo que yo te haga** –murmuró con voz ronca.

Mientras Shaoran continuaba besando los pechos, apoyaba la mano libre en los muslos de Sakura. Cuando llevó la mano hacia el triángulo de vello bajo el ombligo, Sakura gimió y rogó a Shaoran que se detuviese.

–**Sakura, si no he hecho más que comenzar –**murmuró él y deslizó la rodilla entre las piernas de Sakura, para separárselas.

Sakura sintió una oleada de fuego cuando Shaoran la acarició delicadamente entre los muslos. Cubrió la boca de la muchacha con la suya y ella comenzó a gemir suavemente. Ahora no deseaba que él se interrumpiese. Quería conocer en qué terminaba esa extraña sensación que experimentaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

Shaoran le soltó la mano y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura. Le sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos enormes y la besó con besos hambrientos. Ella sintió la endurecida virilidad del hombre entre sus piernas, pero ahora ya no le importaba. Su mente pedía que él se detuviese, pero su cuerpo exigía que continuara. Entonces Sakura comprendió que Shaoran tenía razón. Ella odiaba a aquel cuerpo que latraicionaba, pero deseaba al hombre.

Sintió que él comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Pero Shaoran se detuvo y la miró en los ojos.

–**Te deseo, Sakura. Eres mía y quiero hacerte el amor. ¿Deseas ahora que lo interrumpa? ¿Deseas que te libere? –**La miraba sonriente, porque sabía que había triunfado**–. Dímelo, Sakura, dime que no me detenga.**

Ella lo odiaba, pero ahora no podía permitir que la abandonase. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–**No te detengas –**murmuró jadeante.

Sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando él la penetró profundamente.

Los labios de Shaoran ahogaron el grito de Sakura y ella le hundió lasuñas en su espalda.

–**Lo siento, Sakura, pero era necesario. No volverá a dolerte... te lo prometo.**

Comenzó a moverse suavemente en el interior de Sakura.

Tenía razón. No volvió a sentirlo. El placer de Sakura se acentuó cuando Shaoran aceleró el ritmo. Sakura se abandonó por completo al amor y correspondió a cada movimiento de Shaoran con un movimiento de sus propias caderas. Él le elevó a alturas cada vez mayores, hasta que ella, con los ojos desorbitados, sintió que se unía porcompleto con el hombre.

Shaoran le reveló un placer cuya existencia ella jamás había conocido. Pero ahora que yacía exhausta al lado de Shaoran lo odiaba todavía mas que antes. Se maldijo porque se había mostrado tan débil. Juró no entregarse nunca a él pero lo había hecho y eso no podía perdonárselo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y descubrió a Shaoran que la miraba fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

–**Sakura, jamás renunciaré a ti. Siempre serás mía –**murmuró en voz baja.Después se apartó de ella, pero la atrajo hacia él de modo que la cabeza de la joven descansó en su hombro**–. Y te advierto una cosa. Si alguna vez intentas huir de mí, te encontraré y a latigazos te arrancare la piel de la espalda. Te lo prometo.**

Sakura guardó silencio. Pronto oyó la respiración profunda y comprendió que Shaoran se había dormido. Con movimientoscautelosos se apartó de él y abandonó el lecho.

Sakura tomó la túnica de Shaoran, se la puso y salió de la tienda.

En el centro del campamento el fuego ardía luminoso y proyectaba sombras móviles que confundían todas las cosas: pero ella no vio a nadie. Avanzó con cuidado en la misma dirección en que Shaoran la había llevado esa mañana y llegó al pequeño claro. Se quitó la túnica y se sumergió en el agua tibia.

Hasta ahora, nadie la había visto. Pensó un instante en la posibilidad de robar uno de los caballos del corral y escapar mientras Shaoran dormía. Pero quizá la suerte no la acompañara y por otra parte estaba segura de que alguien oiría el ruido de cascos. No deseaba comprobar si Shaoran era capaz de cumplir su palabra y si llegado el momento estaría dispuesto a castigarla con el látigo. De modo que renunció a la idea y dejó que el agua tibia lavase el olor del hombre con quien se había acostado.

S

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**


	8. Capitulo ocho

**Sss**

**ss**

**s**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**LA NOVIA CAUTIVA**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

s

s

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capitulo ocho §¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

s

s

s

El sol comenzaba a iluminar las montañas, y disipaba el frío de la noche, cuando Shaoran despertó de un grato sueño. Volvió la cara para ver si su cautiva aún estaba a su lado. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sakura acostada en el extremo de la cama, cubierta con la túnica del propio Shaoran. Tendría que hablarle, porque no estaba dispuesto permitir que una prenda los separase en el lecho. Cuando recordó su victoria de la noche anterior, Shaoran sonrió y jugueteó con los extremos sueltos de la trenza de Sakura. Vio la mancha rojo oscuro de sangre en la sábana y sintió los arañazos en la espalda.

¡Qué mujer había encontrado! Sakura se había entregado por completo la noche anterior, después de reconocer la derrota. Su pasión salvaje había estado a la altura del temperamento de Shaoran. Quizá tendría que hacerla su esposa para evitar que alguna vez le abandonase. Pero ella ya lo había rechazado una vez y no había modo de que él pudiese obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio.

Shaoran abandonó la cama, abrió el arcón que guardaba sus ropas y tomo unos pantalones claros y una chilaba blanca, de mangas z. Salió de la tienda, y al ver a Amine que estaba frente al fuego, le pidió que trajese el desayuno. Shaoran examinó a su caballo, Victory, y los dos caballos capturados poco antes y guardados en el corral. Le agradaba trabajar con los caballos, y la doma de estos animales le daba algo que hacer, fuera del tiempo que dedicaba a asaltar las caravanas.

Shaoran recordaba la expresión incrédula en el rostro del mercader durante la incursión de la víspera, cuando él había preguntado si la caravana llevaba libros. Shaoran había tomado únicamente las cosas que necesitaba para Sakura, y ordenado a sus hombres que se apoderasen únicamente de alimentos y otros artículos indispensables.

Shaoran no necesitaba las riquezas que podían acumularse atacando a las caravanas, porque en Inglaterra disponía de bienes considerables. Su madre le había dejado propiedades muy valiosas y además un título.

Su medio hermano Rashid se apoderaba de todo lo que encontraba cuando realizaba sus incursiones y no se preocupaba mucho si mientras actuaba moría alguien. Rashid era un hombre duro y cruel. Shaoran se alegraba de que no hubiese estado en el campamento cuando él regresó.

Después de hacer una última caricia al hocico gris y aterciopelado de Victory, Shaoran regresó a la tienda. Encontró a Sakura sentada en el diván, tomando su desayuno. Se había quitado la chilaba de Shaoran, y ahora llevaba la falda y la blusa que había usado la víspera. Cuando él se acercó, la joven le dirigió una mirada de odio que habría anonadado a otro hombre.

–**Esperaba que tu humor hubiese mejorado después de anoche, pero veo que no es así–**observó Shaoran como de pasada.

–**Y yo esperaba que tuvieses la decencia de no mencionar lo ocurrido anoche. ¡Pero me lo arrojas a la cara, como el rufián que eres! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir!**

Shaoran sonrió perversamente mientras con absoluta serenidad se sentaba al lado de joven.

–**Sakura, no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.**

Sakura intentó golpear indignada al rostro burlón, pero él la asió por la muñeca.

–**Amor mío, no es el momento apropiado para disputar. Sugiero que apliques tu energía a fines más constructivos y concluyas tu comida. Después te llevaré a tomar un baño.**

–**No, gracias. Me bañé anoche –**dijo ella con expresión altiva.

Los ojos de Shaoran se entrecerraron irritados. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a volverse.

–**¡De modo que por eso llevabas mi chilaba esta mañana! –**estalló Shaoran, mientras la sacudía violentamente**–. ¡Pequeña estúpida! ¿Crees que somos la única tribu que habita estas montañas? Hay por lo menos una docena y compartimos el agua y el pozo del baño con Yamaid Alhabbal. A diferencia de la mía, su tribu no habla inglés. ¿Sabes dónde estarías esta mañana si uno de sus hombres te hubiese descubierto? En un mercado de esclavos... y estarían exigiendo por tu cuerpo un precio elevado. Es decir, después que Yamaid Alhabbal y todos sus hombres hubiesen saboreado tus encantos.**

Shaoran la apartó y se plantó frente a ella, los ojos fríos e implacables.

–**Jamás vuelvas a salir sin escolta de este campamento. ¿Me oyes?**

–**Sí –**murmuró ella quedamente.

Cuando vio cómo se atemorizaba, Shaoran se calmó.

–**Lo siento, Sakura. En realidad, si te vendiesen, probablemente no podría encontrarte. El buitre gordo y viejo que pudiese pagar más por ti te ocultaría, temeroso de perderte. Ni tú ni yo queremos eso, ¿o no es verdad?–**

–**Puedes estar seguro de que tendré en cuenta tu advertencia, y en el futuro tendré más cuidado –**replicó Sakura, mientras alisaba las arrugasimaginarias de su falda**–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, necesito coser algunas cosas**– recogióun retazo de tela y desapareció en el interior del dormito.

Shaoran meneó la cabeza. Sí, Sakura era muy capaz de reaccionar rapidez; pasaba en un instante del desaliento y el miedo al desdén.

Después de desayunar, Shaoran se acercó al dormitorio y apartó las cortinas.

–**A propósito, querida, no pierdas tiempo confeccionando camisones, porque aquí no los necesitarás.–**

Shaoran esquivó un almohadón que llegó volando con la fuerza de un proyectil.Rió de buena gana mientras salía de la tienda. Ahora comenzaría a domar a los potros: ¡quizá fueran más dóciles que Sakura!

Esanoche, después de la cena, Shaoran se recostó perezosamente en el diván,los ojos fijos en Sakura. Ella se había sentado enfrente, y cosía unretazo de tela verde claro, y se desentendía por completo de él. Esa actitud desdeñosa lo irritaba; pero estaba decidido a queella lo supiera.

Shaoran cerró los, ojos y dejó fluir el curso de sus pensamientos. Habíapasado el final de la tarde con su padre, y charlado con Yasir de Eriol yde su nueva esposa. Aunque su padre no veía a Eriol desde haciamuchos años, el hijo menor aún estaba muy cerca de su padre,Shaoran abrigaba la esperanza de que Eriol viniese por lo menosuna vez a visitar a su padre. El anciano ya no viviría mucho tiempo.En esta tierra, la gente moría prematuramente.

Cuando Yasir había decidido trasladar a su tribu a un lugar que habitabanalpie de las montañas, Shaoran se había sentido complacido. Nunca le había agradado la vida nómada del desierto, el permanente deambularde un oasis al siguiente. Ahora, hacía ocho años que la tribuvivía en las montañas. Shaoran no hubiese podido permanecer tantotiempo con su padre si la tribu no se hubiese trasladado permanentemente a esta región. Aquí el clima era bastante más fresco. Había agua suficiente incluso para bañarse regularmente. El campamento ocupaba un lugar que les permitía rechazar un ataque si llegaba la ocasión.

Shaoran no sabía si permanecería en Egipto después de la muerte de su padre. Pero ahora que tenía a Sakura, probablemente decidiría quedarse. No podía llevarla a Inglaterra, porque allí ella conseguiría escapar.

Shaoran se relajó con gestos lánguidos y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sakura dormitando en el diván. Se levantó, en silencio rodeó la mesa y se detuvo al lado de la joven. Sus ojos acariciaron los cabellos despeinados; la masa reluciente cubría la almohada y caía hasta el suelo. Sakura estaba acurrucada, como una niña pequeña e inocente. No parecía la mujer sensual de la noche anterior.

Shaoran se inclinó para abrazar a Sakura. Pero ella se incorporó de un salto y corrió hacia el fondo de la tienda. Se volvió para ver si él la perseguía.

–**De modo que... sólo fingías dormir. –**Él se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada divertida**–. Preciosa, es un poco tarde para dedicarse a estos juegos.**

–**Puedo asegurarte que no estoy jugando** –replicó ella con gesto duro, recogiéndose los cabellos que le caían sobre los hombros.

–**Pensaba únicamente llevarte a la cama. Pero ahora que estás despierta... se me ocurre algo mucho mejor.**

Se burló Shaoran mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

–**¡No! –**exclamó Sakura, que comenzó a retroceder**–. Y no dormiré contigo en esa cama. ¡Es indecente! ¡Prefiero dormir en el suelo!**

Él sonrió levemente cuando arrinconó a Sakura contra el fondo de la tienda.

–**No te agradará dormir en el suelo. Aquí suele hacer mucho frío de noche y querrás sentir la tibieza de mi cuerpo. El invierno se aproxima.**

–**Es mejor soportar el frío que tu contacto –**replicó secamente Sakura.

Trató de pasar corriendo al lado de Shaoran.

–**Sakura, anoche no pensabas así–**

La tomó entre sus brazos y con un movimiento súbito se la echó al hombro.

Ella luchó fieramente mientras Shaoran cruzaba la tienda y la arrojaba sobre la cama.

–**Sakura, creo que es hora de enseñarte una lección. Eres una mujer muy apasionada, aunque te niegas a reconocerlo.–**

Sakura se debatió curiosamente mientras él trataba de desnudarla. Mientras descargaba puntapiés y se debatía inútilmente, le escupía maldiciones, haciendo gala de un lenguaje que Shaoran nunca escucho en una dama. Finalmente, el vestido desprendió fácilmente. Sin perder las prendas, y con su cuerpo apretó a Sakura contra la cama.

–**Querida, tu lenguaje no es propio de una dama –**dijo Shaoran riendo**–. Ya me contarás cómo aprendiste este vocabulario tan horrible.**

Sakura realizó un último esfuerzo para apartarlo, y después cambio de táctica y permaneció perfectamente inmóvil bajo el cuerpo de Shaoran.

Él le abrió la boca con la suya, y la besó intensamente, pero sin tener respuesta. **_De modo que ahora empleaba una táctica diferente. Pero no podría aguantar mucho tiempo._** Deslizándose al lado de la muchacha, Shaoran acercó los labios a los pechos redondos, y acarició y mordisqueó uno tras otro sus pezones. Deslizó la mano sobre el vientre y finalmente entre las piernas de Sakura. Con movimientos dulces movió los dedos hada adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que ella gimió de placer.

–**Oh, Shaoran –**jadeó Sakura.

Shaoran la cubrió con su cuerpo. Los brazos de Sakura le rodearon el cuello, y ella correspondió apasionadamente a los besos de el, la penetró lentamente, y después inició un movimiento rápido y duro, hasta que la pasión de ambos estalló llevándolos al paroxismo del éxtasis.

Para Sakura la madrugada tardó en llegar. Había dormido nerviosa durante la noche y despertó del todo cuando la tienda aún estaba sumida en sombras. Ahora que la luz comenzaba a difundirse lentamente en el dormitorio, Sakura fijó la mirada en el hombre que durante la noche la había despojado de su voluntad. Sakura había luchado desesperadamente para sofocar los impulsos de su propio cuerpo mientras Shaoran la acariciaba, pero no había podido resistir el contacto de su mano. Se había entregado por completo a él. Le había rogado que la poseyera.

_**«¿En qué me he convertido? A juzgar por el deseo que me dominaba, fui como una perra en celo.»**_

Paseó la mirada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Shaoran. Estaba perfectamente formado, delgado, musculoso y fuerte. Estudió el rostro, enérgico cuando estaba despierto, infantil y encantador cuando dormía. Los cabellos castaños se enroscaban blandamente sobre la nuca, desordenados por el sueño de la noche. Shaoran parecía el Príncipe Encantado con quien ella había soñado cuando era niña, pero su carácter era demoníaco.

De pronto, un voz profunda sobresaltó a Sakura.

–**Xiao –**dijo el hombre– **acabo de enterarme de tu regreso. ¡Despierta!**

Un hombre alto y delgado a quien Sakura nunca había visto entró en el dormitorio, pero se detuvo cuando la vio.

El hombre miró a Shaoran, que comenzaba a despertarse, y de nuevo a Sakura. Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en sus rasgos y Sakura trató de cubrirse, avergonzada de que la viesen en el lecho con Shaoran.

–**Mil perdones, hermano. No sabía que te habías casado –**dijo con aire inocente el recién llegado**–. ¿Cuándo ocurrió el feliz acontecimiento?**

Shaoran se sentó al lado de la cama y miró irritado al hombre. **– no hubo boda, como sin duda ya sabes. Y ahora, si tu curiosidad está satisfecha. ¿tendrás la bondad de salir de mi dormitorio?**

–**Como quieras, Xiao. Esperaré para desayunar contigo –**replicó el hombre.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Con movimientos cautelosos, Sakura abandonó la protección de las mantas y se volvió hacia Shaoran.

–**¿Quién era ese hombre? –**preguntó irritada**–. ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así en tu dormitorio? ¿Aquí no puedo tener ni siquiera un poco de intimidad?**

Shaoran se puso de pie y se estiró perezosamente. Vistió la chilaba y los pantalones y se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas.

–**Maldición, ¿quieres contestarme? –**gritó Sakura.

Shaoran se volvió para mirar a Sakura y sonrió al oír la cólera de la joven.

–**Querida, no volverá a ocurrir. Es mi medio hermano, Rashid, y uno de los juegos que practica para fastidiarme. Mi dormitorio es el único lugar donde puedes tener intimidad... excepto si se trata de mí. Ahora, vístete –**dijo, y recogió las ropas de Sakura y se las entregó **–. Está esperando para conocerte.–**

Mientras salía del dormitorio, Shaoran no vio cómo Sakura, en un gesto infantil, le sacaba la lengua**. _«Con que el hermano. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más tendré que soportar? Ahora tendré que conocer al hermano... sin duda, otro bárbaro.»_**

Se recogió los mechones de cabellos y los ató en la nuca con un pedazo de lienzo que había cortado de una de las telas traídas por Shaoran, Sakura deseaba tener un espejo, pero no quería pedírselo a Shaoran.

Los dos hermanos estaban sentados en el diván, tomando el desayuno, cuando Sakura abrió las cortinas.

_**«Son tan salvajes que ni siquiera se ponen de pie cuando una dama entra en la habitación. Cruzó la tienda y se detuvo frente a ellos. »**_

– **Yo soy Rashid Alhamar –**dijo el hermano de Shaoran, y sus ojos la exploraron de la cabeza a los pies**–. Y usted seguramente es Sakura Kinomoto.**

Ella asintió, tomó un pedazo de pan y se sentó en el diván que frente al que ocupaban ambos hermanos.

Excepto por la altura, Rashid no se parecía a Shaoran. Tenía la piel mucho más oscura, los cabellos negros y los ojos castaños. El rostro mostraba una expresión infantil, casi afeminada, con la piel lisa y suave; en cambio, Shaoran tenía el rostro áspero y la barba crecida. Shaoran era ancho y musculoso, y Rashid en realidad mostraba un cuerpo muy delgado.

–**Su hermano ha ofrecido una recompensa muy considerable por usted, Sakura –**dijo Rashid**–. Oí decir que él y sus hombres la buscan en todas las caravanas y en las tribus del desierto.**

–**Y usted, señor Alhamar, ¿desea cobrar esa recompensa? –**preguntó agriamente Sakura.

La pregunta movió a Shaoran a fruncir el ceño.

–**No se hable más de recompensas –**dijo Shaoran a Rashid, con la voz cargada de amenaza**–. Te lo diré una sola vez. Sakura permanecerá aquí porque yo así lo deseo. Soy el jefe de esta tribu y nadie se opondrá a mi decisión. Es mi mujer y se la tratará como corresponde a su condición. Y tú no volverás a entrar en mi dormitorio.**

Rashid se echó a reír.

–**Nura dijo que te mostrabas muy protector con esta mujer. Veo que no mintió. Como sabes, Nura siente celos de tu nueva esposa. Siempre quiso unirse contigo.–**

–**¡Ah, las mujeres! –**dijo Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros**– Jamás di a Nura motivos para abrigar esperanzas matrimoniales.–**

–**En realidad, en eso se parece a todas las restantes jóvenes de la tribu. Todas reclaman tu atención.–**

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que en la voz del árabe había un matiz de envidia.

–**Ya hemos hablado bastante de mujeres –**replicó agriamente Shaoran**–. ¿Dónde estuviste, Rashid? ¿Y por qué no te vi aquí cuando regresé al campamento?**

–**Estuve en El Balyana y allí me enteré de que se había detenido una importante caravana. También recibí la noticia de la desaparición de Sakura. La caravana se retrasó dos días; si no hubiera sido así, me habrías encontrado aquí para darte la bienvenida.–**

Del interior de su túnica Rashid extrajo un saquito, lo abrió y volcó el contenido sobre la mesa.

–**Ésta es la razón por la cual esperé tanto. Sabía donde las ocultaban, de modo que fue bastante fácil robarlas.–**

Sakura miró asombrada las hermosas joyas depositadas sobre la mesa. Había enormes diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros y otras piedras preciosas que ella no pudo identificar. Pero la piedra más bella era un enorme rubí cuyas facetas rojo sangre refulgían intensamente. Por sí solo el rubí valía una verdadera fortuna.

–**Por supuesto, como eres el jefe de la tribu, te pertenece –**dijo de malagana Rashid.

**– ¿Qué haría con un saquito de joyas? –**dijo Shaoran riendo**–. Aquí no necesito riquezas. Y no las deseo. Puedes guardártelas, puesto que te tomaste el trabajo de robarlas.**

–**Abrigaba la esperanza de que dijeras eso, Xiao.**

Rashid colocó las joyas en el saquito, lo ocultó entre los pliegues de su chilaba.

–**Sólo abrigo la esperanza de que uses provechosamente esas gemas –**dijo Shaoran**–. ¿Ya hablaste con nuestro padre?**

–**Ahora iré a verlo. Hace pocos meses enfermó gravemente. Maidi logró sanarlo, pero después nunca se sintió muy bien. Temo que no vivirá mucho –**dijo secamente Rashid.

Shaoran acompañó a su hermano hasta la salida de la tienda y permaneció un momento allí mirando el campamento. Sakura se preguntó qué clase de hombre era Shaoran, que con tanta indiferencia podía oír hablar de la cercana muerte de su propio padre. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría rechazar una fortuna en joyas, como si hubiesen sido piedras comunes? ¿Algun dia lograría comprender a ese hombre que la había convertido en su amante? ¿Deseaba comprenderlo?

Con movimientos lentos Shaoran se volvió y alzó las dos manos para alisarse los cabellos que le habían caído sobre el rostro. Sakura vió la tristeza en sus ojos.

De modo que, después de todo, en efecto sufría. De pronto, ella deseó cercarse y abrazarlo. Deseaba disipar esa tristeza. ¿Por qué así? ¿Había olvidado que lo odiaba? Y además, si procedía de ese modo lo único que conseguiría sería que él se echase a reír.

–**Creo que es hora de que conozcas a los miembros de mi tribu–** dijo Shaoran tranquilamente, cruzando la tienda para detenerse ante Sakura. Con una mano le alzó el mentón, obligándola a levantar la cara**–. Es decir... si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.–**

–**Mi costura puede esperar –**replicó Sakura.

La mano de Shaoran bajó hasta la angosta cintura de Sakura cuando ella se puso de pie. Ahora, estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros y la proximidad de Shaoran aceleró los latidos del corazón de Sakura. Sintió que algo cedía en su interior y que ya no podía dominarse. Detestaba esa influencia que él ejercía. Tenía que decir para destruir ese vínculo que los unía.

–**¿Su Alteza desea que vayamos ahora mismo? –**dijo sarcásticamente.

–**Sakura, aquí no hay altezas. Te dije que me llamases Shaoran.**

La mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre la cintura de la joven.

–**Sí, señor. Sí, Alteza –**replicó ella con expresión sumisa.

–**¡Basta! –**rugió él**–. Si quieres que te ponga boca abajo sobre mis rodillas y te enseñe una lección, puedes insistir. De lo contrario, cálzate de una vez las zapatillas.–**

Sakura no esperó para comprobar si Shaoran estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. Entró en el dormitorio y después de retirar sus zapatillas, depositadas bajo la cama, las calzó de prisa y regresó a la tienda principal.

Con una mano en la cintura de Sakura, Shaoran la acompañó afuera.

Se detuvieron frente a la primera de las tiendas que estaba a la izquierda de la que ocupaban ellos.

–**¿Están allí? –**llamó Shaoran.

–**Entra, Xiao. Me haces el honor de visitar mi hogar** –dijo un hombre bajo y robusto, que había abierto la entrada de la tienda.

Cuando entraron, Sakura vio que aparentemente ahí estaba reunida la familia entera. Las mujeres a un lado de la tienda. Una amasaba, otra estaba sentada en el piso y amamantaba a un niño, y una mujer de más edad preparaba sus rifles y un variado surtido de armas blancas.

–**Ésta es Sakura Kinomoto –**dijo Shaoran al grupo. Todos la miraron fijamente–. **Sakura, éste es mi viejo amigo Said y su esposa Maidi. –**Con un gesto indicó a la mujer de más edad que preparaba la comida**–. Ahora que está enfermo, cuida de mi padre, y también prepara nuestros alimentos. La joven que está a la derecha es su hija, Nura.**

La bella joven de cabellos oscuros parecía tener la edad de la misma Sakura. Le pareció que en sus ojos había una expresión hostil y recordó que esa muchacha había abrigado la esperanza de convertirse en la esposa de Shaoran.

–**Y la joven con los niños es su cuñada Amine.**

Sakura retribuyó la sonrisa de la bonita morena que parecía tener poco más de veinte años. Era la que les había traído alimentos la víspera, y suyas eran la falda y la blusa que Sakura vestía. Si se les ofrecía la oportunidad, quizá Sakura y ella pudiesen llegar a ser amigas.

–**Estos son los hijos de Maidi. Ahmad, Saadi y Syed, el marido de Amine –**concluyó Shaoran.

Cada uno de los varones asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sakura reconoció a Ahmad y Saadi. Eran los dos jóvenes que habían ayudado a Shaoran a secuestrarla. Syed tenía la edad de Shaoran y mostraba una larga cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

–**Me alegro mucho de conocerlos a todos –**dijo Sakura.

– **Nosotros nos sentimos honrados de conocerte, Sakura Kinomoto –**replicó Said, con una sonrisa cálida**–. Comprendo por qué jeque Xiao se tomó tanto trabajo para traerte. Eres realmente bella.**

– **Me halagas, Said, pero yo...**

Shaoran la interrumpió.

– **No fue demasiado trabajo, como pueden atestiguarlo Ahmad y Saadi; pero Sakura aún tiene que conocer a otros miembros de la tribu, de modo que nos marchamos.**

Obligó a Sakura a salir de la tienda.

– **Comprendo. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión –**dijo Said, con expresión un tanto desconcertada.

Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran, las manos en las caderas y los ojos que echaban chispas.

–**¿Por qué me interrumpiste así? –**preguntó.

– **Sakura, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que bajes la voz. No bromeaba cuando te advertí que castigamos a nuestras mujeres cuando se muestran irrespetuosas –**dijo Shaoran con aspereza**–. Te interrumpí porque pensabas decir que estabas aquí contra tu voluntad. Todos los miembros de la tribu saben a qué atenerse. Pero si lo hubieses dicho en público, la situación habría sido muy embarazosa para mí. Unos buenos latigazos es probablemente lo que necesitas para mejorar tu conducta.**

Shaoran le asió el hombro y la sacudió brutalmente.

–**¡No! –**jadeó Sakura, apartándose de él**–. Me comportaré bien...¡Lo prometo!** –dijo frenética, y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

–**Sakura, cálmate** –dijo Shaoran más amablemente**–. No pienso pegarte. Todavía no me has llevado a eso. **

La sostuvo en sus brazos, y la apretó tiernamente contra su cuerpo hasta que ella dejó de temblar. Sakura nunca lograría comprender a ese hombre. Primero amenazaba golpearla y después la abrazaba con amor y ternura.

¿Amor? ¿Por qué había pensado en amor? Shaoran no la amaba. Sólo la deseaba. Y el amor y el deseo eran tan diferentes como la nocheyel día. Ella no podría abandonar ese lugar mientras el corazón de Shaoran no se ablandase y le permitiese partir, como su padre había concedido la libertad a su esposa.

–**Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? –**preguntó él con voz grave, mientras con una mano la obligaba a levantar la cara y a mirarlo.

–**Sí –**replicó blandamente Sakura, sin abrir los ojos.

La llevó a conocer a los dos hermanos de Said y a sus respectivas y numerosas familias.

Sakura vio que todas las jóvenes miraban a Shaoran con deseo en los ojos. Pensó que en definitiva Rashid no había mentido. Todas habían abrigado la esperanza de atraer la atención de Shaoran pero había sido antes de que él urdiera el plan que la había inducido a viajar desde Inglaterra. Ahora, él la había capturado y la exhibía ante la tribu entera. Seguramente todas la odiaban... y Nura más que nadie.

Aquella tarde Sakura terminó la falda que había estado confeccionando y se sintió bastante complacida con su labor. Había usado como modelo la misma prenda que estaba vistiendo; había utilizado una seda verde claro, y le había adornado el ruedo con encaje verde oscuro.

Podía vestir la falda de seda verde con la blusa verde oscura de Amine mientras confeccionaba una prenda que hiciera juego. Había llegado a la conclusión de que obtendría resultados más inmediatos si confeccionaba primero faldas y blusas sencillas, en lugar de vestidos. No te importaba que las prendas que confeccionaba fuesen excesivamente delicadas para la vida del campamento. A Sakura le agradaba usar hermosas prendas. Cuando estaba bien vestida, se sentía cómoda, y para el caso poco importaba que estuviese viviendo en el centro de Londres o en un desierto. Antes del almuerzo, Shaoran fue a buscar a Sakura para llevarla a bañarse; tenía un cuchillo al cinto, con fines de protección. Se reunió con ella en el agua tibia, pero esta vez no intentó tocarla.

Después del baño, Sakura se puso la falda nueva.

–**Sakura, trabajas rápido con las manos.–** Shaoran se limitó a comentar

Rashid fue a comer con ellos, y mientras duró la comida no pudo apartar los ojos de Sakura. Las atenciones del árabe irritaron a Shaoran, de modo que Sakura decidió retirarse en seguida, dejando a los dos hermanos enfrascados en la discusión de los asuntos de la tribu. Después, Shaoran vino a acostarse, y ella fingió dormir; supuso que él intentaría poseerla nuevamente. Pero Shaoran se limitó a abrazarla y poco después se durmió.

S

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**s**

**s**

**s**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esté e capitulo **

**No olviden dejar un rr, nos vemos!!**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


End file.
